Overflooded By The Storm
by Quite96Bitter
Summary: One false lead and a terrible accident are set to push them closer than expected. The one in which Peter and Wade turned into best friends over the years, until one fateful day changed things forever. Spideypool. M
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog/Chapter 1:**

The first time Spiderman met Deadpool, he legitimately thought he was met with a cuckoo's nest escapee.

The merc was loudly humming creepy circus music and dancing ballet, while slashing purple aliens in halves, sometimes thirds or quarters. Looking quite proud of his achievements.

The whole scene was so bizarre, Peter honestly thought he crashed into a movie set again, until he was jumped by a pissed looking alien.

At the end, the aliens turned out to be creatures created by Belasco, in retaliation to Shield's attempt to capture him. And Deadpool turned out to be Spiderman's self-proclaimed número uno fan.

As the years went by, Peter was met with the merc more and more often. Deadpool started helping Peter to bust baddies and sometimes they ended up eating Mexican food on rooftops.

…

A couple of years after they met each other, they sat on Wade's floor to play another round of video games. When Peter started a new racing game, he accidentally typed in his name.

He let out an "Oops." But found himself not really minding, and bursted into a fit of giggles that turned quickly into full on laughter.

Wade just set beside him, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, Wade. I'm cool, I'm cool." He wheezed, but couldn't really manage to stop his laughter completely. After a few more minutes he said "I'll be good now." And stifled his giggles.

"You're always good, Spidey." Wade retorted.

"You can call me Peter." Peter said with a visible smile since his mask was lifted to his nose. The smile momentarily vanished when he bashfully said "If you want to, I mean."

"Of course I do." Wade assured enthusiastically. "I wanted to call you by your name for years." The elder said. "I can finally contect a name to that glorious butt of yours" He said, looking behind the spider themed hero.

"If you really wanted, you could've found out." Peter said, regarding the fact that Wade was incredibly talented of what he did for a living.

"I wouldn't do that…" Wade said, looking away.

"I know you wouldn't." Peter said with a smile and bumped Wade with his shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Peter." He said and gestured his hand to a handshake.

Wade smiled back. "Wade."

…

By his twenty first birthday, Peter realized Wade had slowly turned into his friend, one of the best he ever had. Which was weird considering Wade and he only knew each other with masks. Though Peter had an idea of what Wade looked like behind the his mask. The Avengers were very specific when they told him how disgustingly disfigured the older man was in detail, after he told them he told Wade his first name.

As they sat on the edge of a building, watching the dark city, Peter breathed in the warm summer breeze and said "I'm twenty one today."

After a short silence Wade crooked a visible smile. "You should've told me sooner, baby boy. I could've-" Wade started saying when he was interrupted.

"It's okay." Peter chuckled. "I'm not really into the whole parties and gifts thing."

"Who's not into gifts?!" Wade huffed in mock disgust, laying a large hand on his chest to emphasize.

 _Someone who never really had friends._ Peter wanted to say, but just shrugged.

"Do you have plans, or…?" Wade questioned.

"Nah. I'm good where I am right now." Peter said with a smile. He really couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Since his aunt May passed away almost a year ago, Wade was the closest to family he had. It seemed like no matter what he'll say or do, Wade will always be there for him, annoyingly accepting and caring.

Sometimes Wade was acting as his listening ear after a crap day, sometimes as a comforting place, sometimes as a caring parent. Most days? All of the above.

Days in which Peter didn't see Wade, he felt like the loneliest person; like his everything was missing. Yes he was talking occasionally to classmates in his university, as well as the Avengers and sometimes X-men… But it was never enough. He couldn't vent to anyone, it always felt like people judged him. _'You're too young.', 'You're supposed to be a grownup.', 'Act like the hero you're supposed to be.', be this, do that._ He was sick of it, honestly. You never know how done you are with socially accepted molds, until the moment you find someone who'll never judge you for being your own type of normal.

You see, most people have a few close friends and family, each with their distinctive characteristics and traits which makes them functional to a persons psych. In Peter's case, Wade was all he needed. Which in self reflection, could be seen as completely selfish, since the guy was obviously in love with Peter. But _that_ was uncharted territory for Peter, and he wasn't about to experiment and possibly loose his person.

Setting aside the whole ex-mercenary, schizophrenia, depression, etcetera, etcetera, Wade was the most loving, caring and accepting person. Peter highly doubted ever meeting another someone like him.

Wade moved closer to Peter and gave him a warm hug. "Happy birthday, Petey."

"Thanks." Peter said, thankfully he had his mask to cover his deep blush.

"I could still give you a badass gift you can't afford." Wade said, leaning back and visibly winking through the mask.

"No, thank you." Peter said sweetly and then grabbed Wade by his shoulders and said quite seriously, "If it wasn't for you... I'd probably had starved like four times by now. Good job keeping me alive to the age of twenty one."

They both laughed at that, Peter keeping an eye on Wade, as he moved around on the edge of the roof.

After they calmed down, Peter asked hopefully "Does that mean you can tell me _your_ birthday?"

Peter knew his dependence on Wade was completely selfish, so he tried to make Wade aware of his importance to Peter every chance the latter had. With Wade, actions definitely spoke louder than words, considering every compliment Peter ever gave the older man was grotesquely distorted by the boxes, which made Wade feel even more self conscious and uncomfortable.

"If you wanted to know you could've just check my file on the Avengers' computer." Wade pointed out, since he was well aware Peter had access to it, working for Stark.

"But _that_ will be an intrusion of privacy. Those files contain every little detail of your life, according to Tony." Peter said, a bit remorseful of his last statement.

"Huh." Wade voiced, not meeting SpiderMan's eyes.

{We should've exploded the tower when we had the chance. No one will ever let us in it ever again.}

[Like we really need someone to let us in.] White pointed out.

"Wade?" Peter said when the merc didn't answer.

[The minute you tell him how old you are, there will be no more hope of getting him.] White rationalized.

{Yeah, we're old. Lie.}

[We're old enough to be his parent.]

{That's why we like him so much, he's so innocent and pure. We could easily taint him. Paint him red with gooey blood.}

[We're sick.]

" _Shut up_." Wade hissed to the voices, fisting his hands.

"Don't listen to them." Peter said and placed his hand on Wade's shoulder, causing the latter to look up to Peter's masked face.

After a short contemplation, Wade sighed.

{Don't forget old.}

[We legitimately look like a walking corpse.]

{The gross ones, in late decomposition stages. Decay is literally oozing from us sometimes.}

[Every normal human is avoiding us and disgusted by us… We're only good for one thing.]

"Thirty first of October." Wade blurted out.

[We shouldn't have been born. The world will be a batter place without us… All we do is bring pain and death everywhere we go.]

{Soon Spidey will be dead too, and it's going to be all our fault.}

"You were born on Halloween?! That's so cool. I can't even imagine how fun that was as a kid." Peter said, imagining a little Wade with a small costume, celebrating his birthday.

"No friends and a drunk abusive dad sure did make it fun." Wade said bitterly, muscles tensing.

[We were never supposed to be born. No one ever loved us. We just force our existence on everyone.]

{We deserve everything we got in life, really.} Yellow giggled.

Peter's smile disappeared as he stroked Wade's arm in a comforting manner. Over the years, the urge to find every single person who ever hurt Wade was only growing stronger. First, he fantasized about hanging the assholes upside down for days, but now he just wanted to tear them to shreds. At the beginning, he didn't knew the extent of the pain Wade was put through in his life, so he dismissed him as a crazy idiot. Nowadays he was grateful his friend was this strong. If it was him in Wade's place, he wouldn't have make it sane enough to function, let alone be this loving and caring for another human being, despite everyone who repeatedly hurt him and stressed to him how un-human he was.

"How old will you be?" He asked gently.

{No, don't! I still have hope! I need that firm ass as close as possible. We can't go back to watching him from a distance.} Yellow whined.

"I'm not even sure anymore…" Wade chuckled sadly. "Lost count a long time ago. I was born in 75'." He said quietly.

[Idiot.]

{I'mma miss that ass.}

After a few moments of silence, Peter concluded "Thirty eight."

"I guess." Wade said shamefully.

Peter chuckled and said "Never thought my best friend will be a thirty seven year old."

Wade lifted his head to stare at the young man. "Best friend?"

{Don't question his wise words!} Yellow whined.

"Umm… Yeah." Peter mumbled. He didn't really meant to say that one out loud.

"We're best friends with Spidey, guys. We've came a long way."

[It's been only a few pages.]

{We're Petey's BFF's! I don't know how that happened but yay!}

"You are, Wade, not them. They're mean." Peter said decisively.

{Well fuck you, too.}

"And you did came a long way since when we first met." Peter said fondly. He was proud of Wade's progress of change. When they first met he was so massed up and all over the place, Peter could barely contain himself when dealing with Wade.

"That's all on you, baby boy."

…

The next day Wade gifted Peter the most advanced and pricey cellphone there was one the market at the moment. He asked weasel to add to it a second SIM card sloth, and had put there a random prepaid number on his name so that he and Peter could communicate. Since the only way Peter could communicate with Wade was by crashing unannounced into his apartment, he was glad to receive a gift of that sort. However, the fact it was _so_ awfully expansive made him reluctant to receiving it at first.

When Wade said there's nothing he could do with a phone that Weasel had dismantled and put back together, Peter accepted it shyly.

…

As the months passed by, Wade and Peter constantly texted each other whenever they were apart.

It seemed like time flew by, and October came faster than expected.

It was the night before Wade's birthday and Peter was still driving on blind. He really didn't know what to get for Wade. The anti-hero had all the money one can want, and he was living in a dump by choice. The only costly things of possession Wade had were his gaming systems, television, laptop, guns and ammo. Wade didn't need anything else.

In the past months Peter bought Wade cooking books twice, so that was out of the question, clothes were lame, Peter didn't want to fuck up the sizing on a dress, ammo or guns were a no-no, and… That was it. Wade already had all the blu-rays of his favorite shows and movies…

Peter was lost.

He was also lost in thought, therefore not hearing Deadpool drop by his side on a rooftop.

"Hello, earth to Petey-pie." Wade waved a hand in front of Peter's face.

Peter moved his own hand towards his face and made said hand as if it was a radio device, and said "Petey-pie roger. What is my protocol for dealing with a hostile ex-merc?"

Wade chuckled and sat besides Peter. "How am I hostile if I bring chimichangas in peace?" He said, getting a stuffed paper bag seemingly out of nowhere.

[Fake it until you make it.]

{Buying Spidey's love with food since 2K11.}

"It's should've be _me_ getting _you_ food on your birthday." Peter pointed out.

"Can you afford getting me food after spending your money on that plumber last week?" Wade asked with a raised brow.

"Not the point." Peter huffed, but took the offered food from Wade's hand nonetheless. He lifted his mask to his nose and said "Thanks."

{We don't like our Spidey scrawny.}

"You're welcome." Wade said with a smile and lifted his mask as well. He mentally noted to himself that Spidey looks especially cute with the light chin stubble he was rocking, probably from lack of time to shave.

"Is that on purpose?" Wade asked, pointing to Peter's chin.

"What is? Do I have something on my face?" Peter asked and started licking his lips.

"N-No, I meant the stubble." Wade clarified.

"Oh." Peter stopped his vigorous mouth licking. "I don't know." He said after a moment of thought. "I first didn't have time to shave, but… I think it looks ok?"

"It's cute." Wade said, which immediately made Peter blush. Unfortunately for him, the blush was visible, which in turn made him nervously nom on his bottom lip rather than the amazing food he was holding, turning it bright red while thinking about a response.

[You cannot steal a kiss, no matter how kissable those lips look, you sick fuck.]

{I don't know, he's practically asking for it with his coy behavior. Just pin him to the ledge and make him see how much we love him.}

[Okay, go ahead. He's obviously using us for food, so we might as well take our pay back sexually. It's only logical.]

 _I don't even know if you're sarcastic or not, White._ Wade said mentally.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Plus, now I know what your hair color is." Wade winked, in order to ease the tension.

"My hair is darker." Peter pointed out, since his facial hair grew in a mix of light brown and blonde.

"Noted." Wade smirked.

[It's stupid how easy he just made it for us to find him.]

{We can stalk him near the Avengers tower, grab him when nobody's looking.}

[Non-con is not one of our kinks.]

{I know. Stupid PTSD.}

[Not in the tags, either.]

They continued eating in silence, looking at the empty streets below. _It's the calm before the shit storm in New York_ , Peter thought to himself. Tomorrow, Halloween will bring with it all the masked criminals and drunks it usually does.

Suddenly, Peter's phone chimed.

{Who's calling Petey at midnight?}

"I don't know." Wade said, observing Peter.

Peter took his phone out of his back pocket and slid it unlocked. He turned off the alarm and said to Wade "It's officially your birthday. What do you wanna do?" He said with a bright smile.

[We might be hallucinating again.]

"Say Petey, I'm not hallucinating, right?"

"I don't know." Peter said, "Do you see anything other than the two of us eating Mexican food on a rooftop?"

"No…" Wade said.

"So I guess you're not." Peter said with a grin and took a bite out of his chimichanga.

"I guess I'm not…" Wade also took a bite.

"So, what's the plan?" Peter encouraged.

{We should ask him to blow us as a birthday gift.} Yellow suggested.

Wade disregarded the box's suggestion and said "Tekken on my couch?"

"Awesome." Peter said and shined a toothy grin.

[We don't deserve his attention.]

{Shut up, party pooper.}

"Yeah." Wade said to Peter and Yellow.

Peter and Wade finished their food and walked to Wade's apartment.

They spent the next few hours playing video games and watching a few "Friends" episodes while eating pizza.

When Peter was getting too sleepy for his liking, he said "I think I'm going to go home, it's almost five in the morning and I have school tomorrow." He got up from the floor he was sitting on and stretched with an uncovered yawn, saying "Today, really.". Peter totally forgot his mask was lifted since the eating and smiled a bashful smile.

[All good things have to end.]

{This was the best birthday thingy ever!} Yellow squealed.

Wade got up from the couch and walked Peter to the open window.

"I had a lot of fun, thanks for putting up with me." Wade grinned his own small smile.

Peter's smile lessened and he said "It's not putting up with someone if you enjoy their presence. We talked about that, Wade."

"I know, it's just really hard to believe you're my friend sometimes." Wade said, not meeting Peter's sight.

"Wade." Peter said so Wade wouldn't look at him.

Wade didn't lift his head from staring at the floor and said "Sorry…"

A moment later, Wade said with a cheerful voice "Night, baby boy."

Peter took a step closer to Wade and put his hand on Wade's bicep. "You're my favorite person, Wade…" He started and moved his hand to slide down Wade's arm to his hand, sending chills through the older's body, taking Wade's hand in his own smaller palm.

{Spidey is holding our hand!}

[Hey big guy, don't have a heart attack now. I want to see when this train rack's going to crush.]

Wade smiled to Peter's sweet words, but Peter wasn't done yet. "You mean so much to me, and it makes me feel like crap when you don't get just how much." Peter said, his heart is racing like he's about to crash a wall mid air.

"It's fine." Wade tried to assure, stroking Peter's hand with his thumb.

"Please don't interrupt me." Peter asked as he breathed in a deep breath and Wade nodded.

Peter slowly moved his other hand to the hem of his mask, momentarily holding it in place, and then moved his thumb beneath the fabric. With a long sigh and one swift motion he took the mask completely off, fluffy brown hair sticking in every which direction. He slowly opened his eyes and crooked a small smile. "Hi."

Wade went brain dead. For a second his ears were filled with a white noice and his body felt numb.

"Holy shit." Wade all but whispered.

[{HOLY SHIT!}]

Peter looked down shamefully, hiding his face beneath his mane of a hair… Maybe Wade didn't want to know after all. _Or maybe he was disappointed_. Peter's brain rationalized.

Seeing Peter's action, Wade quickly moved his hand, the one that was free from Peter's hold, and cupped Peter's cheek with it, lifting his face to look at him.

{He looks like a fucking angel.}

[He is one.]

"Now, why would you want to hide this beautiful face from me, baby boy?" Wade said.

Wide baby blue eyes stared at the masked man. Peter was called cute, even handsome before; never beautiful. A light blush stained his cheeks and he moved his eyes away from the much more muscular and taller figure that was Wade.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"Gorgeous?" Wade supplied with a lighter tone, lifting Peter's face once again to meet his eyes.

{He is. I can totally stare at that face for years and not get bored. I thinks it's even prettier than his marvelous ass.}

[Those eyes.]

A grin tugged at Peter's lips at that. "You're an idiot, Wade." He said.

Wade rolled his eyes, "You love me, though." he joked.

With a smile on his face, Peter said "I do."

Wade's grin went slack in astonishment.

"Just… Give me time, okay?" Peter added quietly.

{Omg, DP, I think we finally died and want to heaven.}

[Yeah, cause if we ever manage to die, we're going to end up _there_.]

"Okay." Wade breathed out and moved his hand away from Peter's face.

Hesitantly, Peter closed the small distance between the two, got on his tip toes, and kissed Wade.

At first, Wade was shocked and non responsive, but after a few moments his brain went back online and he kissed Peter back. Wade could feel Peter smile against his lips.

From this close, he could smell the scent that was distinctly his baby boy and a soft fruity shampoo scent.

Next, Wade felt Peter lick his bottom lip and couldn't help himself but to snake his tongue to meet Peter's. The light lick sent shocks through Wade's body, which intensified the moment Peter kissed him deeper, snaking his own tongue into Wade's mouth.

Wade put his arm on Peter's waist to pull him closer, but then Peter stiffened and unlocked their lips.

Peter put his arm on Wade's hard chest and rested his forehead against Wade's chin. He whispered "Just give me time."

"I can do that." Wade breathed out.

A moment before Peter pulled down his mask and took off out of the window, he licked his lips, tasting Wade on them, and said "Happy birthday."

…

The next few days, both were reluctant to contact each other and it was probably the longest they didn't speak with one another for the past few months.

After three days of radio silence and the boxes' nonsense non stop, Wade texted Peter.

W: I'm takin off on a mission. Be back in a week or so.

Peter replied promptly.

P: Have fun.

W: Was that 'don't kill nobody' in Spideish?

And just like that, things got back to normal, neither mentioning the kiss.

…

It's been a whole year until Wade spoke of the kiss.

He and Peter were slumped oh Peter's small couch, watching some B grade horror movie.

"Hey baby boy?" Wade said while playing with Peter's hair.

"Hm?"

"We were thinking…" Wade started.

"Ooh, dangerous." Peter smirked.

"Can you gift me tomorrow the same thing you did last year?" Wade asked hopefully.

[You are pushing your luck again, you know you don't deserve this. Just leave the poor kid alone to find normal friends.]

{He was probably so disgusted last time.}

[We definitely do that to people.]

[DP- Boner killer since the early 00'.]

"I can do that." Peter said with a smile.

…

And just like that, Wade's official birthday gift for years to come became a kiss from Peter. Neither would talk about said kisses for the entire year and won't push to do anything else. Each terrified losing the other.

Of course Wade's innuendos and sexual jokes continued, but nothing serious, in Peter's opinion.

Two years later, Peter dated Black Cat for a few months, it was never serious in his mind. Felicia however, disagreed. When he ended things with her, she punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

Wade, seeing the nasty bruise, wanted to end her life that same day.

{Calm your unicorns, big guy.}

Through gritted teeth, Wade said "How could you just let her punch you like that?" He angrily motioned to Peter's bruised face, while moving towards him in Peter's small kitchen. The entirety of the left side of his jaw was colored with purple and bluish hues.

Shying away from Wade's enraged look, Peter said "I kinda deserved it, though."

[How come his Spidey sense didn't warn him?]

"I bet you had to literally force yourself to just stand in place while she did it." Wade shook his head. "What the fuck, Pete?"

"Listen, Wade-"

" _No._ " Wade growled. "You listen to me." He said as he moved extremely close to Peter. "No one, and I literally mean no fucking one, break's my stuff and just goes off, living their merry 'ol life."

"Wade, I'm not-" Peter tried to interjected.

"No, Baby boy, but you _are_." Wade deadpanned. "And I've been real patient and truly a happy go lucky camper, but don't let that fool you, Sweetums. I can turn fucking _berserk_ in mere seconds." Wade said with the deepest and most murderous tone Peter had ever heard. "So please, _do not fucking test me._ "

For a few moments Peter merely stood there, bewildered. When he saw Wade turn to leave, Peter moved to hug him. "I'm sorry." He said to the older man's chest.

"I'm going to leave, before I will do something I'll regret later." Wade said, sounding a lot less angry.

Peter let him go. "Okay. Good night." he said, walking Wade to the front door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Wade said and left.

…

Wade did talk to Peter the next day, never mentioning the previous night. ' _Them'_ was a subject best left undiscussed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Come on, pick up, pick up._

Wade picked up and said sleepily "It's four in the morning, and-" He yawned, "-daddy definitely needs his beauty sleep, Baby-"

"Sheesh, Wade, what took you so long? Listen, I'm on my way out to the Avengers' tower, we're flying out to the Savage Land and need you. Can you be there in twenty?" Peter asked hurriedly.

Wade groaned and said "Do they really though? _Need? Me?_ "

"I swear to all that is pure, if you make me come to your apartment right now…" Peter threatened.

"Ooh, I'd really like to see you cum, but isn't that a little early in our relationship? It's literally four o'clock." Wade snickered, mentally petting his back.

" _I will end you, Wilson._ " Peter hissed while pulling his gloves on his hands.

"Yellow says he wants to see you try." Wade said nonchalantly.

"Tell Yellow I'm going to smack him out of your head if you won't get up _now._ " Peter said and pulled his mask on.

"You sound so violent today… Little DP likey." Wade giggled.

" **Wade! Get your ass to the tower now!** " Peter yelled, almost making Wade drop his phone out of fright.

"Holy shit, you scared me. I'll be there in a few." Wade said, sounding legitimately petrified.

"Thank you." Peter said way too sweetly and hung up. "Fucking Wade…" He murmured to himself as he got out of the window.

Peter was met with the Avengers on the Quinjet's pad. "Hey guys." He said.

"Peter." Steve greeted with a toothy smile. "Sorry for the hasty notice, this is extremely important, thank you for coming this rapidly."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll get proper sleep when I'll be dead." Peter joked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope that's not the game plan, kid." Tony chuckled.

"I second." Thor said proudly.

Clint chuckled at the worried looking Thor and said, "I'm pretty sure he was joking, man." And patted the god's back. "Where's Wade?"

Peter's expression turned sour behind the mask as he said grumpily "He'll be here soon.."

Tony smirked and said "Is your pet being a little disobedient?" And bumped Bruce's shoulder. Bruce just had an innocent expression on his face, shaking it disapprovingly, knowing well enough of what's to come from the web head.

"Tony." Steve said warningly.

"Relax, Cap. I was joking. I just acknowledged that Deadpool will follow every order our little buddy here says." Tony winked towards Peter.

Before Tony could further entertain himself, Peter took a few menacing steps towards him and said while poking his chest plate with his pointer finger, "Listen to me, Iron turd, it's four in the fucking morning and you _do not_ want to mess with me right now." He poked Tony hard enough for the older man to stumble backwards. "Wade is _not_ my anything, but my _friend_. You're my boss and I act civilized and respectfully towards you, but if you think, for a mere second, that you can insult my friend right to my face and get away with it, you are severely mistaken. If you want to play a bully, I will gladly show you what I did with mine, back in the day." Peter ended with a last push, slamming Iron-man to the metal wall behind him with enough force to dent said wall.

"That's enough, Peter." Steve said and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter snapped his head back with a quiet growl and shrugged Steve's hand off, turning around to walk back to the shocked group, saying "I think it's only fair to give the guy a final warning." He shrugged.

As if on cue, Deadpool walked out of the penthouse. "Heya, guys." He said, skipping closer to the group. "Are you still mad at me, Baby boy?" He asked Peter as he stood beside him.

Peter glared at Wade through the mask, he doesn't need everyone knowing he's acting like a PMS-ing bitch when he is awaken from sleep. "I don't know what you're talking about." He dismissed Wade.

"Okay… So… Why am I here again?" Wade asked, looking around the group that was definitely staring at him.

When Steve and Tony joined the group once again, Steve said "Let's talk on the Quinjet."

When everyone were finally seated, a monitor came down from the ceiling. When it fleshed to life, an angry looking Nick Fury started talking. "Avengers, Spiderman and… Deadpool?" The director questioned. "I did not authorized him." He said sternly.

Steve acknowledged "Wich we are aware of, however, we think his abilities are of much use to us in this mission." Steve pointed out.

"They are?" Wade asked absentmindedly.

"Plus, Spiderman wouldn't leave New York without him." Tony chimed with a sly grin on his face.

Peter glared at him through the mask, crossing his arms.

"Very well." Fury said, looking at Peter directly, which Peter would've seen if he wasn't so lost in thought, thinking about ways to make Tony's life just a tinge bit unbearable.

"You are on your way to the Savage Land to shut down a Hydra base of operation." Fury said. That got Peter's attention.

Clint hummed for a moment. "What's the catch?" He asked. That statement sounded way too simple for the Avengers to call Spiderman _and_ Deadpool.

"It has come to our attention that they posses an older model of Arsenal." The one eyed director said.

"Shit." Tony hissed and lowered his head in thought.

Fury continued "We do not know if said model is in any working condition or what it's abilities are, but you should be prepared for the worst case scenario, in taking this mission. It will be preferable if the mission will be done in stealth until the last possible moment, caution is of _extreme_ importance. None of you're safe. And that includes you, Deadpool. So, I cannot stress enough how much you cannot afford to be careless." Fury said cryptically.

[Always hiding away information.] White noted.

{Rude.}

It seemed like Wade wasn't the only one who caught that. Black Widow sighed and muttered to herself "Slishkom rano dlya etovo der'ma."

"Eto tochno, chto ya skazal." Wade grinned. "Twinsies!" He squealed.

[Should we translate the Russian?]

{Nah.}

[Good thing I don't take orders from you, then.]

["It's too early for this shit." "That's exactly what I said."]

Tony lifted his head and asked with a disbelieving look "You speak Russian?"

Wade turned his head to Iron Man and all but growled "Smarter than the average dog, motherfucker."

Tony turned tomato red, scowling to himself.

Clint bursted out in laughter. "You tell him, Wade! In all of the languages you know."

"Please don't." Peter asked. "It will take hours." He clarified for Tony.

Fury cleared his throat to let everyone know that he was in fact still there and listening. He said "I hope you will take what I just said in great consideration. Good luck."

The monitor turned off and glided back to its hidden compartment.

…

When the team got to their destination, they climbed their way down from a rope ladder hanging from the hovering Quinjet. On the way down to the ground, they were shocked to see that a large clearing in the thick forest has been made, just a few hundred feet away.

The entire area was filled with one level buildings, huge warehouses, electric polls and large solar panels.

"That's a shit load of Hydra agents." Hawkeye noted.

Iron-Man snapped at him " _Everyone can see that._ "

Bruce stepped forward and tried to calm Tony's behavior, "Tony, you need to-"

Tony interrupted " _No,_ I don't need to anything."

Black Widow couldn't handle this weird tension anymore, and wasn't planning on walking on eggshells for the entire mission, so she stood in front of everyone and said, "Calm your fucking testosterone down. I do not plan on dying today because of your stupidity."

{You tell 'em, sister.}

[Spiderman is probably the most aggressive looking one today.]

{I take it back than. The redhead can't tell Spidey what to do.}

[The big guy practically got a boner from Peter's show, earlier.]

{Spidey's so hot with his super strength.}

Wade raised his hand, "I call for Iron-but to tap out. He's too loud." He said with mirth.

Iron-man turned to Deadpool, Spiderman immediately standing between them, shielding Deadpool. " _I'm_ loud?!" He yelled.

Wade only nodded.

Bruce stepped in and put a hand on Tony's iron shoulder.

Peter said "I second it."

"Me three." Clint smirked.

"Cap! That's just stupid." Tony pleaded.

Steve thought for a few moments and said "I think Deadpool is right. This is supposed to be a stealth mission and your usual plan of action is too loud and attention centered." Steve looked at Black Widow, "I think it will be best if Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spiderman and Deadpool will infiltrate into the heart of the basis and shut its electricity from the inside. Only then will we be able to disarm and call in Shield's team to take the Hydra agents away."

[Cap just agreed with us. Something isn't right.]

{Why do you always question everything that is remotely good?}

[Because good things never happen to the big guy. His life is basically a chain of misfortunate events, knotted around for the reader's enjoyment.]

{True story!}

"Whatever." Tony said with what everyone knew to be an eye roll behind the helmet.

Clint cleared his throat and said, "Listen, guys, I don't want to be a mood killer, but how on earth will we get to the main building? The premises are wide open and swamped with Hydra agent."

"I can teleport us to a blind spot closer to the building." Wade said proudly.

Peter nudged Wade, "Good thinking." He said.

Wade shrugged "Might as well be useful." He said stepping forward. "Put your hand on me," Wade visibly winked at Peter, "and let's do this shit."

"I'll pass." Hawkeye said. "I don't think you need me in there, I'll be more useful watching things from afar."

"Suit yourself." Wade said apathetically.

When Natasha put her hand on Wade's shoulder, Peter really wanted to smack it away and grab the merc's hand. Alas, he put his palm on Wade's bicep, secretary stealing a feel of the hard muscle.

Before they teleported, Steve said with his all too commanding tone "Last communication check."

Peter and Natasha said "Check." into their respective earpieces, getting an approving nod from Captain America

With a sing song tone, Wade said "Adiós." And blinked out of existence, reappearing immediately beside the entrance of the main building. Fortunately for him, his comm was in a working order.

The new vantage point of the main entrance revealed to the three heroes a large room, filled with, surprisingly, only less than a couple of dozens agents.

In a second, Peter dropped the hand holding Wade and whispered "I should go by myself."

"Ha! Good one Spidey. You ain't going shit alone." Wade said cheerfully, But with an unmistakable serious undertone.

{Yeah, we like our Spidey whole and hole-less.}

Eyeing Wade for a moment, "Fine. I'm Going to crawl on the ceiling and web one of those key cards." Peter said, Pointing to an agent opening an inner door with a card swipe.

Getting a nod from Wade, Peter said "You teleport to that spot behind the trash can." He pointed.

"Aye aye, Baby boy. See you in two." Wade said, giving Peter the silent go ahead.

As Peter left, Black Widow called in to the rest of the Avengers, "Spiderman just went in, to get a key card in order to open the inner doors. Deadpool and I will teleport inside in two minutes."

Getting a firm "Got it." From Steve, both waited for the cue.

When they did teleport, they weren't surprised to find Spiderman already waiting for them in the spot. He flashed the card and they silently moved towards the heavy door. Peter prayed for the inner room to be less populated.

However, his prayers weren't answered, as the small corridor contained about fifteen heads in a quick count.

Natasha pointed quickly to an open vantage point in the other side of the space, and they teleported the instant Wade could feel Peter's and Natasha's hands on him.

"Now what?" Wade whispered to Nat.

The redhead looked around. "Now we choose a door." She said just as quietly.

{If I was a control room, where would I be?}

"Hmm…" Peter fidgeted. "Not to be rude, but isn't it obviously the one deepest inside the structure?" He said.

Natasha nodded. "Now how do we get there without Hydra's attention?" She pondered out loud, surveying the room and the targeted door.

Peter looked around and opened his comm line "Hey guys, can you cause a small distraction?"

Clint answered "Will do."

In a few seconds, loud thunder could be heard all around the premises, causing all the minions to turn around and leave the corridor for the main exit.

Hastily, Peter jumped to the chosen door and swiped the key card. As the door slid to an open, he was met with three shocked agents, mouths wide open.

Before the men could register what is happening, Peter webbed them in a collective bundle.

"They look just like mommies." Wade laughed as he and Nat walked inside the room.

Natasha looked around and said "Seems we're in the right place." She moved towards the huge computer and the live video feed of the place. Talking to her earpiece "We're inside the control room, three men were handled. Spiderman here is scanning the computer and Deadpool is…" She looked around. " _Boje_ _moi_." She said as chills went threw her.

[That one was "Oh my god." You're welcome.]

Peter looked back at Wade, on a count of her terrified tone. "Wade! Get away from that!" He yelled.

"What? I wasn't touching anything." Wade said, he held his hands up. "What's that, anyway?" Wade asked as he motioned toward an old looking machine. M

[I think it's the thing that got everyone's panties in a knot.]

{There was a thing?}

They all heard Tony say in the comm "What's wrong?"

"Step away from the machine, Deadpool." Black Widow threatened with her usual tone of speaking.

[Go ahead, shit face. Touch it like you know you want to. Make things more… _Interesting._ ]

{Make everyone scream!}

"Wade." Peter snapped him from the voices. "That thing looks like a stationary version of Arsenal. I think we should shut the main computer and it's main system down and get away from it, we don't know what it may do." He got close enough to touch Wade's back.

Wade turned around, saying "Mm… Only because you asked so sweetly." And booped Spiderman's nose with his pointer finger.

"Ok, can someone talk to us?!" Clint said through the comm, "Steve is about to go in and rescue you."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Everything is fine, I'm just gonna cut the electricity and we're out of here. By the way, that model of Arsenal, Fury was talking about, is here in the room with us, it doesn't look like it's in a working condition, though." He moved to the computer and started working on shutting down electricity to certain rooms and locking the doors shut.

"This mission is no longer safe. Are you sure it's in no way can cause you trouble?" Steve asked.

{How he cares for us, I'm in love.}

"Cap, this thing is not like the Arsenal we know." Nat said, "It's stationary to the floor, has no limbs and looks rusted as hell."

After a few moments of silence, Tony says "You've got the go ahead to continue, but Peter, you must be sure you're not setting a secondary defense system when you shut the current one down."

"I don't seem to get any alerts of that sort of a mechanism." Peter said, continuing to lock rooms and shut different systems down, this place is a lot bigger than it seemed. The entirety of the warehouses and buildings around were completely cut off of electricity and locked with people inside, who had no way of getting out. The only place that was still unlocked and had people that were unaware of what was happening was the building they were in, in particular the main front hall and the corridor leading to the exit.

"Please be careful." Bruce said to Peter's comm only.

"I try, though agents outside in the open might be aware of things by now, you should try and disarm them so they won't cause any problems." Peter suggested.

"After Thor's little thunder show, most of them ran inside the buildings. There are eight Hydra in plain eye view in the moment." Tony said.

Peter nodded to himself. "Ok, so every room is out of electricity and all of the doors are all locked, ours included. There are no windows, so we might need your help getting us out of here."

"What about Arsenal?" Steve urged.

"Umm…" Peter voiced.

Natasha moved near him and said "What is it?"

"I think Arsenal is actually connected to the main system somehow, providing it power." Peter said.

"You mean it's working? Is it armed?" Steve asked, panic clear in his all-business tone.

[It doesn't look armed. Basically a metal box with a head.]

"It's definitely doing something, I'll try shutting it down from this computer." Peter said.

"Please be careful." Bruce stressed. "Tony is on his way above you, he'll blast a hole for you to get out."

As Bruce ended his sentence, a loud beeping sound started from the Arsenal machine.

[I think Peter messed up.]

{You're always so pessimistic.}

"Petey?" Wade questioned.

The robotic beeping sound stopped and the computer screen popped a white on red message, reading:

#Arsenal no longer provides energy to main system%

#Arsenal is arming internal fission bomb%

In that very moment Peter felt like his heart has stopped beating and stumbled backwards. "Oh my god." He exclaimed as he ripped his mask off simply because he couldn't breathe properly.

"Holy shit." Wade said.

[So that's what Fury meant when he said we aren't safe either.]

{What do you mean? We'll just come back.}

[You idiot… We can't survive a fucking nuclear bomb. It will molecularly destroy us to no repair.]

"Ok." Natasha cleared her mind enough to contact the others. "Guys, we need Tony here now to let us out, that thing has an A-bomb and it's arming it now."

"What!?" Clint, Steve and Tony yelled all at once. "I'm here." Tony said and carefully started melting the thick metal and concrete ceiling.

Peter calmed for a moment and said "Shit! All the Hydra agents! They're locked!" He immediately started working on the computer, but nothing was happening, it was completely unresponsive.

#Arsenal is armed%

#Bomb detonation in 3 minutes%

[We can try to disarm it manually. It's not like we'll be missed if something's to happen.]

{Good idea, Whitey. I wonder what it's like to be evaporated.}

[I assume we'll figure out short enough.]

Tony yelled "Almost there!"

Peter said to his comm, "Guys, you need to get the Hydra agents away!"

"Already on it." Steve said, the Hulk's roars could be heard in the background.

"We have less than three minutes." Natasha added.

Quietly, Wade opened the metal box that was Arsenal with a knife and looked inside. Inside there was an oval metal object. Upon tapping it with a finger, which got Peter's and Nat's attention, he realized it's just the aluminum casing.

"Wilson! What on earth are you doing?!" Natasha screamed.

"I'm obviously trying to disarm it. Duh." He said as he used his knife to remove the bolts keeping the oval closed.

"Wade, please don't touch that!" Peter asked with tears in his eyes.

Wade removed half of the case of the actual bomb and there it was, a miniature nuclear bomb.

"If I could only fuck with the detonator, this whole thing will be useless." Wade said pretty calmly.

[Apart from the very useful Uranium.]

As Peter was about to talk, the ceiling crumbled and caved under Iron-man's force.

"What's up?" Tony said as he flew inside the control room.

Natasha turned to Tony and said with raised arms in a disbelieving way "Deadpool thinks he can disarm the bomb."

"Wilson! This is no time for your bullshit ideas." Tony said as he grabbed Natasha by he back and knees, lifting her up bridal style. "I'm taking Nat away from here. Peter, you take care of your nut job and get away from here, ASAP." He flew out of the hole he made, leaving Wade and Peter alone.

Wade, still fidgeting with the device, said "You go, Baby boy. I'mma try to destroy this thing."

"Are you-" Peter started. "I'm not going anywhere without you!" He yelled. He would've slapped Wade across the head, but with his hands inside the Arsenal, he knew better.

"You know how I am, you can't get rid of me that easily." Wade tried to joke.

[You just literally insulted Peter's intelligence.]

"Even you can't fucking survive a nuclear bomb!" Peter said desperately.

As he said that, Steve's voice came up, "Iron-man is here. Where are you guys?"

Peter ignored the call, grabbed Wade forcibly by his waist and jumped through the hole.

"Hey!" Wade said. "I was doing a thing!" He protested.

{You'd lie if you'd say you didn't enjoy Spidey man handling you.}

Peter didn't even answer that, as he was busy slinging them by very narrow electricity polls.

They were edging the clearing's ending when a blinding light shined from behind and a deafening blast was heard.

The polls ended, Peter and Wade falling down and away from the force of the shockwave.

They fell on the hard ground on their sides, Peter absorbing the majority of the impact energy.

As Wade came back to full awareness, he sat up and searched for Peter, the impact breaking their hold on each other and scattering them from one another.

{[Peter.]}

"Fuck. I know, I know." He got up. "Hey! Baby boy?"

No answer.

Wade opened his comm link "You seen Peter?"

"No." Steve said. "Wasn't he with you? Where are you, Deadpool?"

Wade ignored the questions and searched the area near him.

[Spidey couldn't get far.]

"He's smaller than me, so he probably skidded further away from the explosion."

{Check further inside the forest?}

[He's dead because of you.]

 _No._

"Petey?" Wade yelled.

[Look, there! That red thing!]

" _Shit_." Wade hissed as he spotted a smell red figure about ten meters away. _Too red_ , he thought as he ran.

As Wade closed in on the laying form, it was clear to him things were _bad_.

Peter was unconscious, his body on it's side, red leaking from his head on his face, onto his cheek and dripping from his nose to the ground.

His body did skid further inside the forest. Unfortunately, it was stopped by a thick tree trunk, making Peter's back curve unnaturally around it.

{Blood is pooling beneath him.}

[Doesn't he look pretty, though?]

{Our Pretty Petey.}

[Is dying.]

 _Shut up._

"Guys, I found Peter. Can Stark locate me? It's bad and I think it will get worse if I move him. We need Bruce here now."

"I see you. A few seconds." Tony replied.

"Don't move him!" Bruce roared, turning into the hulk and running after Iron-man.

After about thirty seconds, the Hulk and Tony were beside Wade.

"Oh no." Tony said, face plate coming up.

"Call the Quinjet over us and go get the extensive first aid kit." Bruce said, kneeling by Peter's body and trying to assess the damage.

"I can teleport us to the tower." Wade said before Tony had the chance to respond.

Tony looked at Bruce, questionably.

Bruce said "Go get it." And Tony flew away.

"You need to fix his neck with a brace." Wade muttered.

"Correct." Bruce said. "Jarvis." He spoke to his comm.

"Yes Mr. Banner?" The robotic voice said.

"Call the medical team to the tower and prepare a room. We will be there in ten minutes tops." Bruce said hurriedly.

"Anything else, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, prepare a few litters of O- blood in the room." Bruce said as Tony touched down with the kit.

"Yes sir. The team will be here in approximately five to ten minutes." The computerized assistant said.

Bruce took the brace and adjusted it carefully to Peter's neck, as Tony opened a folding stretcher, putting it on the ground.

"In three, we move him on it, in one smooth motion." Bruce said to Tony, which nodded vigorously in return.

Bruce securely took Peter's shoulders and head in arms, as Tony took the legs.

Bruce counted "One, two, _three_." And they lifted him off of his side and onto the stretcher.

"Ready?" Wade asked as he kneeled.

"Yes." Bruce said as he touched Wade's shoulder.

Tony did the same, but said "Wait."

He closed his face plate and said to the rest of the Avengers, "Wade is teleporting us back to the tower, see you there."

Wade didn't wait for their response, as he put one of his hands on the teleportation device on his belt and one on Peter's chest.

[Huh. He's alive, still.]

Wade let out a deep breath and clicked the device, thinking about the tower.

In a second they appeared on the Quinjet's pad.

Peter opened his eyes and said "Did everyone survive?" And blood started pouring out of his mouth.

Wade's heart skipped a beat, hearing Peter's voice that weak.

No one had the heart telling Peter that no, they couldn't possibly open all doors before the bomb when off, practically vaporizing the entire area.

"You were hurt really bad, Baby boy. Please don't try moving." Wade begged as Tony and Bruce got up, pulling the stretcher up as well.

"Yeah," Peter chuckled. "I got that when Lady Death started telling me how ex-excited she is to... to take me away f-from you." He said, stuttering weakly.

Wade's heart dropped.

"No." He whispered disbelievingly.

"She was so pretty…" Peter murmured as he fell unconscious again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Peter was first brought to the tower after the explosion, he suffered from intance internal bleeding, lumbar spinal misalignment and cerebral hemorrhage. After many hours of surgery, things started to look better, in relation to how things first appeared when Bruce and the team only started to operate.

When the surgery was over, all that was left to do was to wait. The team of surgeons were pretty optimistic, thinking Peter was left with no brain damage. The internal bleeding, caused by a punctured liver, was dealt with and all of his external injuries were superficial. The only thing the doctors were anxious about was his spinal injury.

Personally, Bruce adored his young teammate, and occasionally apprentice, and would be devastated if he was to be paralyzed, so he was reluctant to end the surgery until the last possible moment.

So, Peter was put on a medically induced coma, in order for his brain, and body as a whole, to repair itself better. They were in high hopes that Spiderman's slight healing factor will play a role in that.

When Wade was set down by Steve, and inevitably restrained by him when he was told of Peter's condition, he was livid. Between the voices screaming at him and the terrifying words Bruce was saying, he couldn't even hear himself think. It was a chaos inside his head, clogged with all that is Peter Parker. He couldn't handle it.

Turning basically mute outwardly, Wade left the tower without another word, turned to a near back ally, offing himself on the spot.

When he woke up, he felt even worst, because some part of him was sad not seeing Peter on the other side. It was only a couple of days and Wade was already losing all sense of sanity and humanity altogether. His reason of keeping it together was slipping out of this world, it seemed like.

When Wade came to his senses, and on the contrary to what the boxes were saying, he got back to the tower.

After begging Tony to let him be with Peter and being refused, Wade was seriously considering setting fire, bombs, bio attacks and what not to the great city of New York in order to cause the Avengers to let him inside that damn tower.

However, that wasn't necessary, since Pepper, bless her heart, barked at the all mighty Tony Stark to let poor Deadpool see his friend.

For the next few days Wade hadn't left Peter's side, aside from the latter's checkups and his own bathroom breaks.

"Eating without you is weird, Baby boy." Wade noted once in a while, otherwise he was completely silent.

He was so out of it, that the boxes' chatter was a mere buzz in the back of his mind and the Avengers' company was unnoticeable, most times. Everything that wasn't Peter Parker, did not exist.

Ultimately, Peter Parker won't exist either, something kept telling him.

Between missions, the crew would check on Peter, too. Talking to him in a hopeful manner and wishing for his recovery.

When the team sensed Deadpool's fast approaching mental break, they suggested that he'll come with them to assist them in a mission. Yellow was beyond ecstatic, urging Wade to go.

When he refused, came an onslaught on Wade, from the box's corner. Eventually, Wade snuck out for a short mission, not being able to shut down his Id, nor trusting himself near the sleeping man.

After a week and a half, the medically induced coma was terminated and all that was left to do was to wait until Peter's own natural awakening.

It's been over a week since then. Little by little, everyone started to lose hope for Peter to ever wake up.

All of the Avengers were still spending most of their time in the same level Peter's room was at, and Bruce came to check up on him a few times a day, but the environment was tense and pretty desperate.

They went out on a few mission, but nothing major. Wade, in particular, refused to leave Peter alone for more than a few hours. When he was in a medical induced coma, Wade left with them for a few missions to clear his mind, but since then, he was ridden by Peter's side, holding his hand. Squeezing it from time to time, hoping to get a response. "Te extraño…" He would whisper from time to time, stroking Peter's jaw with his pointer finger. It was getting unusually hairy and Wade wanted to touch it with his bare fingers, but knew better.

...

It's been over two weeks.

As Wade got comfortable, his head on his crossed arms on the bed, one hand holding Peter's, he grumpily said "Wake up already." And tightened his grip on the smaller hand.

{I think Spidey is brain dead guys, it's been way too long, we should totally move on to that sexy chimichanga we were hallucinating the other night.}

"Don't even think things like that." Wade grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Who can think, when you never shut up?" A soft raspy voice said.

[{Spidey!}]

"Shit, baby boy. I'm not hallucinating, am I?" Wade asked hopefully. "'Cause if I am, Imma be real pissed after this." He said breathelessly

"All real, Wade." Peter grunted, still with his eyes closed.

"Thank god, Petey. I missed you so much." Wade said as he squeezed Peter's hand with both his, stifling down the urge to just kiss the brunette senseless. "Are you in pain?" Wade asked hurriedly. When he felt Peter's thumb move against the back of his gloved hand, his breath hitched and he had to fight the massive smile he was sporting under the mask.

"I'm fine." Peter assured.

"I'll be right back, baby. Am going to call Banner to check up on you, okay? Don't you dare moving or falling asleep."

Peter moved his head towards Deadpool and opened his eyes slightly. Wade missed those beautiful baby blues. Peter let out a sigh and nodded before tiredly closing them again.

[Don't leave him, he'll be gone by the time you'll comeback.]

Wade let go Peter's hand and immediately regretted it. He's been holding on to it for hours at a time and his palm felt weird without the warmth of the other, empty. Nonetheless, he got up from his chair, reluctant to move his eyes away from Peter at first, as if he will vanish the moment Wade will turn his head away. After a few moments Wade left the room to quickly go and find Bruce.

He didn't have to wonder much, since Bruce and the entire crew were in the main room of the same floor.

"Yo Banner, Peter's awake." Wade stated hastily, turned on his heels when everyone went silent and got back to Peter's room.

A moment after Wade stepped inside the room, Tony, Bruce in tow, entered it as well.

Tony promptly said "Peter? You're awake?" And got a grunt from the sleeping looking form in return. "Thank fucking Odin." He exclaimed and leaned on the wall near the bed with his arms crossed, not messing with his 'cool guy' persona, though letting out quite the heavy sigh.

"Hey Peter." Bruce greeted fondly. He couldn't be happier for his young friend's awakening, his hope for Peter ever waking up was incredibly low at this point. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Tired." Peter breathed out.

"That's a given. I'm going to check up on you now, ok?"

Peter opened his eyes a bit, crooked a small grin and said "Sure, doc."

Bruce moved to grab his medical supplies, wash his hands and put on sterile gloves.

"So many awesome things happened when you were out, Petey. It will take me hours to tell you." Wade said enthusiastically as he sat back on his chair.

"You better start then." Peter tiredly smirked, the undertone of ' _I missed you, too_.' was unmistakable.

{We love you so much Spidey!}

"I don't even know where to start. I missed you so much, Baby boy. I can't wait for us to get out of this metal box and go back to eating Mexican on your couch." Wade said. His belly was filled with butterflies and this giddy feeling he just couldn't tone down. He felt like screaming and doing backflips in happiness.

Tony snapped. "Let Bruce work." He said with a scowl directed to Wade.

[Stab him.]

{Slash him in two and color the room pretty with his insides!}

"Thanks." Bruce said with a smile. "I'm going to ask Peter a few things before I started checking the wounds." He started. "Do you know what year it is?"

"Umm… Nineteen ninety…" Peter murmured and everyone's expressions turned sour. Wade could feel all of his butterflies die all at once.

[Selective amnesia? _Really?_ ]

"Just kidding, it's 2016." Peter grinned.

Everyone were awfully quiet until Wade said "That wasn't funny, baby boy."

{I thought it was.}

[Well, you're an idiot. Just like Peter, apparently. ]

{Hey, don't insult our baby boy!}

[You were all about coloring the room with _his_ insides a few days back.] Whitey pointed out.

{Imma changed box.}

"He's right, Peter. I know you're tired and drugged out of your mind, but please try to be serious." Bruce said, with a tinge of humor to him. He was so damn overjoyed right now. And considering the voices outside the door, he wasn't the only one.

Peter just chuckled, with his eyes closed still.

Bruce proceeded to removed Peter's thin blanket from his feet and stabbed his foot with a small needle. "Can you feel that?"

"I'm fine." Peter said lightly. He opened his eyes and moved his toes for a bit. "Just really tired."

"Good, good. You had a spinal injury I was extremely worried about. I'll check your movements further when you'll be able to stand up." Bruce said. "You hadn't moveed your body in over two weeks, so it probably will be stiff and sore for a bit, before you will be able to gain ability to move freely. In the meanwhile, you're on enough painkillers to numb the pain. Try not to stress your body by trying to move anytime soon, okay?"

"Yes sir." The youngest man joked, moving his hand to do a thumbs up.

Wade just watched quietly from beside Peter. His hand was back in Peter's and he squeezed it lightly from time to time.

 _If you didn't know Peter was awake, he'd look like a sleeping beauty with his soft skin and fluffy hair_ , Wade thought, thankful of Peter's daily sponge baths, performed by the ever changing nurse of the week.

"Would you like Tony and Deadpool to leave us alone for me to check your wounds?" Bruce asked before proceeding.

[The big guy will shoot himself before leaving this room.]

"Nah." Peter breathed out. "Wade was telling me something."

"He's always telling someone something." Tony grumbled from behind Bruce.

{Why is he still standing? We should make him not able to.}

"So there we were, in this forest near Pennsylvania. The Avengers let me join their adventures, did I tell you that?"

"You snuck onto the Quinjet." Tony clarified.

"Potato, tomato." Wade shrugged.

[You are making it extremely difficult not to tear your obnoxious face apart, Iron shit.]

Bruce was done checking the wounds on Peter's lower legs and moved the blanket a little higher on his legs, revealing his tights.

{Holy shit, Spidey is naked under there!} Yellow screamed in Wade's head.

[Calm down, perv. We're gonna get a beating if we're to have a boner right now.]

{He looks so fucking yummy with his pale creamy skin.}

[Unlike DP's skin.]

{Yeah, that shit is repelling.}

As Bruce proceeded to check on Peter's wounds and redressed them with fresh gauze bandages, Wade felt a little warm beneath his leather. "So we got off the plane, and there were these murderous cult people who had complicated technology and tried to release this weird virus which basically can turn people into zombies. Creepy, huh?"

As Wade continued babbling about the past weeks' events, he kept following Bruce's hands.

{Petey's so high, he probably can't feel shit.}

[We still don't want Banner to hurt him, idiot.]

When Bruce tightened Peter's thigh bandage and Peter cringed, Wade's hand moved on its own account towards the gun that is holstered to his thigh.

Peter opened his eyes lazily and said "I'm fine, Wade. No need for guns."

"Right…" Wade said through gritted teeth, eyeing the doctor.

{We should make him pay, now that he is not green and mean.}

"Anyway…" Wade shook his head as to dismiss Yellow's suggestion. "As I was saying before I was interrupted," he glared at the still working Bruce, "Doctor Doom built around himself this awesome enchanted cage, so none of us could get to him, and we were like seriously out of ideas… But THEN came Thor with… You'll never guess, baby boy."

"Was it-" Peter started, but was interrupted.

"It was fucking Lily." Wade exclaimed.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Who's Lily?" He asked.

"Loki!" Wade provided. Muttering to himself "Stupid autocorrect…"

Peter ignored the last part of Wade's statement. "Loki?" He questioned, looking at the ceiling in thought.

"Ya, I know right." Wade smiled behind his mask at Peter's cute thinking expression.

{We adore the sight of the sun hitting Petey's eyes like that, they become almost translucent.}

"Long story short, he magically appeared inside of the cage and booped with his staff knocking him out cold." Wade slumped back in his chair.

"Booped." Tony repeated with a chuckle.

[Tin Jerk laughed from our funny. Weird.]

"The cage disappeared, Shield swooped in and no more free Doom." Wade said.

{Did we just made Petey fall asleep?}

[He's tired and drugged, he never had a chance surviving our bedtime stories.]

Ignoring the boxes, Wade put his hand hesitantly on Peter's shoulder and whispered to his ear "Are you sleeping?"

Tony interject, "Leave him be, Wilson."

"I'm just tired, sorry." Peter looked at Wade with unfocused eyes, their faces were so close, and they almost bumped noses. Wade quickly moved back.

[Told you.] White chimed.

Before Wade could manage a response, Bruce said "All your stitches and injuries look good. Only thing left to check is the head injury."

"Get on with it then." Wade urged.

"Don't be rude." Peter mock scolded.

"You're not my real mom!" Wade whined, making Peter giggle. Wade smiled in return, he really missed that sound.

{Our personal angel.}

"So, after the whole Loki thing, he and Thor were nowhere to be found. Probably back to wherever the fuck." Wade shrugged.

{That's going to leave a nasty scar.} Yellow said as Bruce took the bandage and gauze off.

"Are you in any pain, baby boy?" Wade asked.

"For the-"

"Please don't move, Peter." Bruce said as he gently cleaned the post operation laceration. "You can talk, Wade."

"I was kinda done with that one…" Wade said, concentrating on Bruce's moves. "Oh! Wanna hear something Yellow thought of?" He leaned in, closer to Peter.

"You know how when you touch me and we teleport together? What if whatever the fuck Loki does can be casted to another party, as well?"

Bruce was done applying antibiotic cream on the stitches on Peter's head and bandaging his head again. Peter took that as a sign to move and talk. "I don't know… But don't go hanging out with Loki to find out now." He chuckled.

"Can you imagine though? If I grab onto him before he vanishes and I end up in Asgard? Wouldn't that be fucking _out of this world_?!"

[You're lame.]

" _You're_ lame." Wade huffed with crossed arms. "I am brilliant."

"Obviously." Peter added.

"Look at me." Bruce asked, holding a flashlight pen in his hand.

Peter turned his head as Wade continued talking. "You're the only one who gets me, Spidey. Oh, what would I do without you? Where would I be?" He asked with an old lady accent and a hand on his chest.

[An old lady accent? _Really?_ ]

{That is the best one, young lad.} Yellow stressed with an old lady accent.

[Never knew old ladies have accents.]

"Out of my tower." Tony provided an answer.

"I keep forgetting you're in here, Iron-dildo." Wade said as he moved to glare at the annoying billionaire. "Hey, Brucey, you're looking a little green around the edges."

Bruce was holding his pen with such force, the pen snapped in half by it and cut the inside of his palm, which was slowly dripping blood on the white floor tiles.

"Bruce?" Tony asked, moving closer to the bed.

"I-I…" Bruce started to shake with bewilderment, quickly turning into rage. "Shit." He whispered.

Tony and Wade looked at each other with puzzlement.

"You were the one who told me to keep talking." Wade huffed, "No need to go green on me."

[I don't think that's it.]

{What are you talking about? We have a history making him green by mistake.}

Wade snapped at the box, saying "What-"

"No! Shit!" Bruce repeated, loudly and with a growl.

"Bruce, calm down!" Tony yelled when Bruce started slowly growing bigger. "Steve! Thor!" Tony yelled, knowing the other Avengers are just behind the door.

"What is it?" Steve stormed in the room, immediately seeing the problem.

"Get him out of here." Tony said.

"Thor!" Steve urged the Asgardian to move quicker.

Steve all but sprinted to the Hulk-in-process, grabbing him by his forearm and dragging him out of the room just when Thor joined him on the other side of the trembling Hulk.

When the room was clear of greenery, Wade squeaked "What the actual fuck just happened?!" But neither of the two answered.

"Peter?" Tony asked with a shaky voice.

{Are Tin-man's eyes' watering _?_ }

[I'm lost.]

{I thought you were on top of things!}

[Well sue me for sharing a Swiss cheese brain with the muscle.]

{If we'll take our phone and take a pic of this, will Petey get mad?}

[Are you serious? Something is clearly very wrong.]

{That is not a firm no.}

" _Shut up_." Wade growled.

"Are you-" Tony said with a small voice, all of his pride out of the window as a tear dropped from his eye down his cheek, followed by another.

"I'm fine." Peter said with a weak smile.

"Can you?" Tony sniffed his nose loudly.

"What's going on?" Wade said, shifting his eyes between a tired and weak looking Peter and as pale looking Tony.

"Is the mighty Tony Stark crying?" Peter tried to joke.

"I'm..." Tony wiped his eyes, staying quiet for a minute. He moved his hand hesitantly to Peter's face, slowly reaching until he cupped his cheek with it.

Wade could feel his entire body tense at the action.

{What is going on?! Why's Stark all over our baby boy?! Shoot him, _now._ }

[I don't follow either, but it looks bad. The big guy's heart is racing like he's about to have a damn heart attack.]

Tony let out a long sigh and asked with a much more collected voice, though his eyes were still red and watery, staring unfocused at Peter. "Can you…" He rubbed the cheek he was holding lightly with his thumb. "Can you see anything at all?" He said with a still shaky voice.

The eery silence was disturbed by the smashing sounds from behind the door.

Peter closed his eyes with the same shaky weak smile.

"Not a thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The eery silence was disturbed by the smashing sounds from behind the door.

Peter closed his eyes with the same shaky weak smile.

"Not a thing." He whispered.

Tony looked down at the floor, hand leaving Peter's cheek. "I'm sorry, kiddo." He said with a heartbroken tone. "I'm going to… Yeah." He sighed and left Peter's bedside for the living room.

After a few minutes of silence, maybe more, _is time perception different when blind?_ Peter pondered.

"Wade?" He asked the uncharacteristically quiet merc.

When Peter received no response, he questioned again, "DP?"

Although Peter was beyond sleepy and heavily drugged, he knew Wade was sitting right there next to his bed. The younger man could hear Wade's quickened breathing and smell the scent that was undoubtedly his.

[I don't think we've ever seen the merc with the mouth go nonverbal.]

Wade inaudibly grunted, but Peter's enhanced hearing picked it up. He stretched his arm, his hand hovering past the hospital bed.

Wade looked down at the stretched out hand and the wiggling fingers.

{Aww! Spidey wants to hold hands! He's so romantic.}

When Wade hesitantly put his trembling hand in Peter's palm, the younger let out a sigh. "For a second there, I thought I finally managed to break you." Peter tried to joke, lightly squeezing Wade's hand. "Not that I don't appreciate the creepy silence." He deadpanned, moving his head towards Wade and opening his eyes to look at him.

But he couldn't anymore.

Now, Wade could see how vacant Peter's stare was, how he looked right past him. The beautiful blue eyes Wade adored so much, now so unfocused and hollow looking. Where Peter used to look at Deadpool so intensely, studying his expressive mask, now set an empty look.

At that thought, Wade let out an unintentional whimper.

[At least now Peter won't ever see your morbidly grotesque mug. You should be thankful, really.]

{Yeah, everyone knows you always secretly wanted for Petey to unmask you, loving you nonetheless, but let's be honest, you are the ugliest thing in the Marvel universe, nobody will ever want you.}

[Don't you just hate these unrealistic fanfics, though? Readers fapping to the same scene where Peter takes Wade's mask off, cup's his face and tells him he doesn't care, then kiss' him. Over and over again.]

{They totally get off on that unrealistically romantic bullcrap. We are waaaay too ugly to have that, hehe.}

Peter started stroking Wade's gloved hand, fingers following the thick seams. "Thanks for being here." Peter sighed. "You don't have to stay, I'm going to pass out soon. So tired." He said.

 _No problemo, baby boy._ Wade wanted to say, but currently, his brain couldn't manage to send the right signals to it's verbal area in order to form words.

…

When Peter woke up, he wasn't surprised to find himself alone. "Jarvis?" Peter inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" The robotic voice answered, causing Peter's headache to intensify.

Peter assumed Bruce has come in and lowered his pain killers' dosage, causing his entire body to feel an immense amount of discomfort, shooting from every which direction. Peter could feel every single stitch he had, skin feeling too tight against his sore muscles. His Spidey sense was going utterly berserk, not being able to get a coherent status of the area.

"When did Wade leave?" He asked the AI.

"Mr. Wilson left three and a half hours ago." Jarvis replied.

"Oh. When did I fall asleep?" Peter asked.

"Four hours and twenty seven minutes ago."

"Ok. Thank you, Jarvis." Peter said, as he pushed himself up to a sitting position on his bed, which now felt like the most uncomfortable piece of furniture he had ever laid on. Peter's back was extremely stiff from lying motionlessly for so long, and so he slowly stretched it, cracking a few vertebras into place.

"I will recommend to avoid moving, as to Dr. Banner's instructions, Mr. Parker." Jarvis voiced.

Peter moved a useless glare up to the ceiling, remembering his eyes are indeed open and that the previous night really did happen. He remembered the events leading to him laying on a hospital bed at the Avengers' tower. Blind.

 _There was an explosion_ , he vaguely remembered. Peter couldn't really feel any pain since he was instantly unconscious, but judging by his pain, he got injured pretty significantly.

 _Pretty significantly_ , he chuckled sadly, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. _I can't see._

Since the beginning, Peter always assumed Spiderman will somehow be the end of him, he was okay with that. He knew that while he saved lives, his was always on the line. Even though his Spidey sense always helped him to avoid too bad of an injury, he knew that there was a chance of him not escaping the following round of bullets or not surviving a knife wound.

Peter, in all of his nightmares, never thought of the possibility of being blind, or having any kind of disability, really. This was a terrifying new area.

Ignoring the advice, Peter shook his body a little to determine whether he had wires attached to him, other than the IV he could feel in his left forearm. With that little move, Peter could feel every single little cut and wound he had, pulsing with pain.

He felt thin wires sticking out of his chest and head, heart and brain activity monitoring, he assumed.

Peeling off the sticky wires off of him, he let them fall to the ground and took a deep breath. _Now to remove this IV._

Feeling the drip's thin tubing that disappeared inside of him, Peter shuddered as he got ready to remove it.

"I will advise against doing that." Jarvis said with a too humanly sounding voice, for Peter's liking.

Quickly, Peter pulled the IV and grabbed the thin blanket he was covered in and pushed it against his veins, folding his arm. He could smell the faint scent of blood, but after a few minutes, Peter let go of the fabric and ghosted his fingers over the small puncture. _All closed up_ , he thought with a smile.

Standing up slowly and cautiously, Peter felt dizziness taking over, so he sat back down on the bed.

"Hey, Jarvis, where can I get clothes?" He asked, hopefully there will be clothes close by, since he didn't really fancy the Avengers seeing him stark naked.

"There are a pair of sweatpants on the corner table to your left."

 _Ok._ _I can do this_. He said to himself, more so to try and calm his Spidey sense that was going mental in his head, every step he was getting warnings that he was getting attacked from every which direction.

Balancing himself on the wall behind the bed's headboard, Peter walked toward the corner of the room.

"Mr. Parker, there is a large chair right-"

"Goddammit!" Peter hissed as he bumped his elbow on the chair's hard back. "What time is it?" He asked, aggravated.

"It's almost five am, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Ok. Any more obstacles ahead?" Peter snapped, voice trembling. This situation was nearing the end of his mental capacity, nearing his breaking point.

"No Mr. Parker, the table, on which the pants are laying on, is three feet away."

Taking a few more steps, hand on the wall, guiding him towards to table, Peter's hips met a hard object. Feeling the surface of the table, Peter snatched the soft fabric as soon as his sticky palm made contact with it. Unfolding them, Peter felt for the tag, to avoid the embarrassment of wearing said pants backwards.

Peter leaned against the table, after pulling the sweatpants on, and thought of his next actions.

Scooting backwards, sitting on the table, Peter positioned his hand so that his palm faced the opposite corner and shot a thin silk thread, which instantly attached itself to said corner, not bumping into any objects. Peter stuck his end of the thread to the corner and strum it gently, estimating the size of the room. Peter proceeded to web the entire room with his silk.

When he felt the coverage was sufficient, in order for him to be alarmed of any visitors, Peter climbed on the wall up the corner of it, to the ceiling, and made himself a hammock to lie in. As soon as Peter sat down on it, the hammock was connected to the intricate web work with more silk.

Lying down, Peter's Spidey sense calmed slightly, now only buzzing in the back of his head. He curled into himself, arms beneath his head, tears streaming down his face.

 _I can't work anymore, I can't take photos, can't be Spiderman. Everything I ever loved doing, I can't anymore. This sucks._

Peter fell asleep, crying.

…

In the next couple of weeks, Peter learned how to live with his blindness, got used to not being able to see. It was extremely hard at first, Peter laid in his cocoon all day, refusing to go down. He would crawl on the ceiling to go to the bathroom to use the restroom and shower, only to quickly return to his safe place. No one could really get physically near him, as his web work spread throughout the room.

After a week in the infirmary unit, he was moved, very much against his will, to a different room in the same storey as was Clint's. The new room was significantly smaller and warmer, there was a thick carpet and a soft bed. Though, Peter felt safer sleeping in his tiny hammock, most nights. He covered his new room with his webs and kept the door locked for the better part of the day.

On the one hand, he was angry at the Avengers, for forcing him to stay in the tower under their watch, but on the other, he appreciated the gesture. It's not that someone was waiting for him in his little apartment. So, Clint went to his apartment and brought him clothes, shoes, his cellular phone and his laptop.

Peter spent his days listening to music and working out on the ceiling, not feeling safe enough on the floor. Almost every day Clint and Peter will spend a few hours hanging out, when the Avengers weren't out for a mission, or when Hawk Eye opted out of it.

Over the time, Peter learned to differentiate between the variant rhythms of walk each of the Avengers had. Each a different step pattern he could decipher when nearing the closed door of his room.

In time, Peter noticed things he never did, like the fact that each of them had a very distinctive scent. He learned Tony had a too musky of a cologne scent, always overwhelming Peter's sense of smell when he tried to enter Peter's room to talk with him about his various projects at SI; Bruce always smelt fresh and clean to Peter, he wondered whether the other guy's smell was the same; Cap, weirdly enough, always smelt like sweet coconut to Peter, probably his shampoo. Peter hated coconut and said scent made him a bit nauseas, to be honest, although he will never say it out loud to Steve, the latter always tried to make Peter feel better; Clint sometimes smelt woody and sometimes more fruity, which was a nice smell, so Peter didn't mind when the archer spent time in his room, eating together, mostly; Even though the ex-assassin never really got too close to Peter, Natasha smelt like nothing at all to him, completely odorless, which was creepy considering her footsteps were almost inaudible, even with his enhanced hearing. She was nearly undetectable; Thor left earth the morning after Peter had woken up, so he wasn't too aware of his scent nor his walk pattern. There was only one scent Peter missed, though, Wade's.

Since the pair spent so much time over the years, Peter pretty much knew all of Wade's quirks, he could almost feel the merc's presence when close. Honestly, the merc wouldn't leave Peter's side at all, if it was up to him. He sometimes spent days at Peter's, crashing on his sofa, playing video games when Peter was at work. Wade would go out on jobs a few times a month, sometimes for weeks, but they never lost contact, talking on the phone or playing virtually against each other in online video games.

So, the fact Wade disappears into the night without a trace, without saying goodbye, was unnerving. His logical reasoning told him that Wade got away because he just couldn't handle Peter's condition, because he was shocked, but something in the back of his mind kept whispering that he didn't need the burden of Peter, that he was broken beyond repair and that the merc didn't want him anymore, as a friend or more. Peter knew Spiderman was Deadpool's hero, he knew the merc adored his Spidey, so maybe now that Peter was yet again his normal, now damaged, self, Wade didn't care. Peter felt terrible, yet the only person he wanted to talk to, had ran away from him. He felt unwanted and hurt.

One night, while eating pizza with Clint, the archer said "So, it's been a few weeks… Where do you think Wade is?"

Peter shrugged, not knowing if Clint saw him, he added after a moment "I don't know."

Looking at Peter's face, studying him, Clint could see the hurt that went through Peter the moment he mentioned the merc. "He didn't try to contact you yet?"

Peter shook his head in response. He knew the others talked about Wade's disappearance. They probably assumed Wade will take him out of their hands, somehow, Peter guessed. Knowing Deadpool, no one was surprised by his act, but the fact he just left Peter without contact for this long was bewildering. They were practically inseparable beforehand.

"So he just bailed in the middle of the night." Clint said with evident disgust in his voice. "Cowered." He huffed before taking another bite of his pizza slice.

Peter remained quiet.

"Wolverine is coming tomorrow with the student Cap was talkin' 'bout." Clint reminded.

For the past month or so, the Avengers tried to treat Peter, but the twenty three year old refused any invasive procedures. So, the team called in different humans, mutants and externals in order to help him regain his sight. From magicians and wizards to mutants with different healing abilities, even the great Doctor Strange tried to heal him, but failed.

"Who is she, again?" Peter questioned.

"Her name is Freddie, twenty years old, capable of controlling the biological structure of any organic matter. Besides healing, she was trained by a sorcerer in magic. She's under the wing of the X-Man since she killed said sorcerer."

"Why'd she kill him?" Peter asked, a bit unnerved by the fact that a killer is supposed to try and heal him.

Shrugging, Clint said "No idea, kid."

Letting out a sigh, Peter said "Fantastic."

Standing up, Clint took the empty pizza box and trash in his hands and headed for the door. "Get some sleep, it's almost two a.m." He said as he cautiously stepped over silky threads.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter said as Clint left, door closing loudly behind him.

Peter crawled up to the ceiling from his place on the floor by the bed, webbed the door shot and crawled to the bathroom.

After washing his hands and face, he got back to his little room. Deciding to sleep tonight on the bed, since it was getting chilly, Peter got beneath the covers and snuggled on himself in a little ball.

…

The next morning, Peter was startled awake by loud banging on his door and an agitated sounding Tony Stark, "Hey! Bug boy! Wake the fuck up!"

"What do you want?!" Peter yelled back, voice rough from sleep.

"You have company!"

Groggily, Peter thought it might be Wade. _Oh, shit, the healer X girl, right!_ "Out in a moment!" The younger man said as he rushed to his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth.

At the sink, after spitting out the last remains of toothpaste from his mouth, Peter stood and stretched his wet hand to touch the cold mirror in front of him. _Maybe this will work?_ He tried to keep himself positive, even though every attempt of healing him has failed, so far. _Everything's gonna be fine! Worst case scenario, still blind, best case, gonna finally shave this mess on my face._ Peter thought, scratching his partial facial hair.

Hearing a loud knock and Tony yelling Peter's name, he got quickly out the bathroom and jumped on the thin threads for the door, ripping the silk that holds the door shut with his super strength.

Opening the door slightly, Peter was met with Tony's harsh cologne smell, attacking his nostrils. "You should ease up on the man smell, dude." He said.

"Mind your own business." Tony snarled back. "Logan and his umm… Healer? Is here." Tony said.

"My name is Freddie, I just told you." The short teen standing beside Wolverine said.

"Whatever." Tony tried to dismiss confidently, actually feeling embarrassed.

Freddie peeked from behind Tony, looking at the disheveled man standing at the door. "That's a weird décor." The dark skinned girl pointed out, referring to the webs. "Erm, was that unthoughtful?" She whispered quiet loudly, leaning towards Logan's ear "'Cause he can't see?"

After a couple moments of awkward silence and no reply from Wolverine, she realized "Omg, you're Spiderman, right?!" She said with a huge grin on her face, her arms moving giddily, causing her various bracelets to chime.

"Umm…" Peter struggled for words.

Freddie moved to push Tony aside, earning a nasty look from the billionaire, probably offending his ego by pushing him so easily away. Logan chuckled lowly.

"I'm Freddie." She said.

Hesitantly, Peter responded, opening the door fully. "Peter."

"Nice to meet you." She beamed.

"Ditto."

Logan cleared his throat and said "I'm going to pick you up in the evening."

"Fine." Freddie said, shooing the grumpy man with a hand gesture, without taking her eyes away from Peter, thinking his eyes were the prettiest shade of baby blue she'd ever seen.

Peter could hear Wolverine walking off towards the elevator. Gazing towards where Freddie's voice came from, he asked awkwardly "Do you want to join me in breakfast?" As Peter finished his question, he could hear Clint's bedroom door opening.

"Nope." She quipped. "Just ate… Thanks, though." Freddie smiled, bouncing lightly on the heels of her feet.

"Have fun, you two." Tony said as he backed away. Even if this won't work, at least Peter will stop sulking in his room all day long and would actually interact with someone but Clint. Thinking of, Tony greeted "Morning."

"Morning. Is that the healer?" Clint asked quietly.

Stopping beside Clint, Tony confirmed with a nod.

"Hmm…" Clint thought for a moment, "Didn't think she'll look like that." He said.

"Yeah. Good think Peter can't see, otherwise he'll freak." Tony grimaced at her.

Clint only glared at him.

"Bad use of words?" He tried.

Rolling his eyes, Clint looked at the pair in front of him. Peter's hair looked as disheveled as ever, sticking at different angles, he was wearing the same shirt and sweatpants he wore last night after he showered and they ate pizza together, which was still smeared on his shirt and pants in various places. The dark skinned girl next to him wore all black clothing, black off the shoulder baggy blouse, skinny jeans and combat boots. Her arms were littered with black tattoos, and bracelets, some of which dark brown and leather, her knuckles were decorated with different rings, she had a few long necklaces, disappearing into her shirt and a nose ring. Upon further inspection, Clint still wasn't sure if she had makeup above her left brow, or was it tattoos? Either way, she looked unusual. She was quite the beautiful girl, but with her long dreads, she straight out looked like a few voodoo witches Clint had the misfortune to meet about a decade ago.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Clint realized Tony had left their floor, leaving the three alone. Putting his happy face on, he walked to the pair by Peter's bedroom and greeted them. "Good morning, Peter. Freddie, I assume?" He shined his best smile.

"Yeah, hi." She said, examining the blonde man in front of her.

Extending his hand, Clint introduced himself "Clint Barton."

"I know who you are." She said, not meeting Clint for the handshake.

Ignoring the girl's attitude, Clint didn't break his demeanor when putting down his extended hand, still looking at Freddie, he proposed "Hey Pete, want me to fetch you cereal and bring 'em to your room?"

Smiling, Peter said "That'd be great, thank you." He was relieved not getting out of his familiar room.

For the past few weeks Peter passed on that floor, he rarely came out of his room. He was, quite honestly, grateful for the archer's help.

Taking a step inside his room, Peter said "Follow me."

"Are you sure? I don't think I'll manage without messing your… Décor." She snickered.

Eying the situation as he moved towards the kitchen area, Clint thought she sure does seem to feel comfortable around here.

"I'll fix it later, if you'll mess it up. Be careful not to fall, though. The silk only looks fragile." Peter walked to the swivel chair beside the desk, stroking a thin finger up a thread of web. "You may sit on the armchair." He said, pointing towards it.

"I know. I saw you swing on it on TV." She said, stepping cautiously over the webbing. "Can you control it's width?" She asked as she stroked a thread with her own index finger. It was quite sticky but still smooth. From this distance, she could see it's beautiful pearlescent sheen.

"Yup." Peter said as he sat down on his seat by the desk. Freddie sat down a few feet away from him. "So how are we going to do this?" Peter asked awkwardly. The whole procedure was always weird for him, the people who tried to heal him usually had to touch him all over, which was something he wasn't comfortable with, especially since he couldn't see what's going on, so his Spidey sense tingled violently and he had to keep himself calm and at still.

"You can do whatever, just stay near me. It would be preferable if you'd lie down, relax and avoid moving or making sounds, so that I could concentrate, since it's not an easy fix like a broken ankle." Freddie said.

Looking down, thinking, Peter voiced "Oh."

"No groping." She clarified with a knowing smirk. Thinking, _I wouldn't mind, though. Groping Spiderman._

"Oh. Okay." He smiled, feeling embarrassed.

"Did the previous healers usually touched you? I heard from Logan that a lot of people tried to heal you without any success."

"Yeah… It was kinda really weird having some strangers' hands on your head for hours at a time." Peter said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I could imagine." She said just as Clint walked inside the room.

"Hey kiddos, you're cool?" He asked as he moved to hand Peter his cornflakes bowl.

"I'm not a kid." The both of them said in unison, followed by laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Clint said "Yeah, right." as he sat down next to Peter, on his bed. "So when's the show starting?" He asked.

"When I'm done eating, I think." Peter said.

"Yeah." Freddie grinned towards Clint, who was sending her weird looks.

"Okay." Clint said, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder, which twitched away from him instantly. "Sorry." He apologized, removing his hand. "Do you need me in here?" He asked genuinely.

Swallowing his mouthful of cereal, Peter said "No, thanks."

"Okay. Nat and I are leaving tonight on a mission, you think you'd survive without me for a few days?"

Dread spread through him, though Peter smiled lightly, saying "I'll manage." However, Peter was pretty uncomfortable being completely alone on their floor. He knew Jarvis could assist him, or any of the Avengers for that matter, but usually, when Clint left for a mission with or without the Avengers, he'd just wait until Clint came back to eat with him, rarely did he leave their level to join the other residents of the tower, even though Tony had given Peter the most technologically advanced walking cane to help him move around.

"Sure thing." Clint smiled toward the oblivious younger man, "I'm off to talk with Nat about all the details." He said as he stood up. "Have fun."

…

When Peter finished eating, he put his empty bowl and spoon on the desk, grabbed his IPhone for music, and don't let him start complaining about using a touch phone whilst being probably permanently blind, and settled on the bed. He ended up falling asleep later, only to be awaken by Clint, when he entered Peter's room and started talkin to him, assuming he just closed his eyes.

Clint told him that he and Natasha are leaving and that there is spaghetti in the fridge for him to heat up, courtesy of Bruce. After an hour or so, Peter's belly roared into life, which resulted in a startled Freddie. They ended up eating said dish in front of the living room's TV.

When they were done, the pair returned to Peter's room and resumed their previous positions. After a few hours, Freddie broke the silence in the room. "Hey? You awake?"

"Yup." Peter said, opening his eyes.

"Yeah… Umm, I don't know, Peter. I keep trying to scan your brain, even eyes, but I just cannot find anything wrong. Everything seems to be okay, biologically speaking, which doesn't make any sense. I don't know what to say to you." Freddie said, sounding annoyed by the fact that she can't seem to detect anything out of the ordinary.

Sighing, Peter said "It's fine, I wasn't that optimistic to begin with." He chuckled sadly.

Thinking silently for a few moments, Freddie said "If you won't mind, I'd like to stay here for a few days. Maybe? I'll try to figure it out…"

"You're willing to do that?" Peter asked, baffled as to why this girl would want to waste her time on him, when it's obvious his blindness is incurable, which Peter sadly learned to live with.

"Sure. I mean… It's not like I've got something else to do." She shrugged. "I'm basically the X-men's prisoner… Which heals them when needed. They don't seem to think I can function in society by myself." She said bitterly.

"How come?" Peter asked.

"I don't really…"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"I just get real bad panic attacks, sometimes. No biggie. I'm gonna call Wolverine and explain the situation, 'kay?"

Peter nodded, he could hear Freddie's fingers tapping against her phone.

"Hey Jimmy. Would you guys mind if I'd stay here in the tower for a few days?" She asked, clearly speaking to her phone. "I couldn't… Yeah." She said quietly. "This is ridiculous, I literally never met someone I couldn't heal." She grumbled. "I'll be good." "Fine." "Okaaay." "Logan?" "Bye!" She snapped at her phone.

"All good." Freddie said, way too sweetly to be authentic.

Peter snickered "I heard."

"Yeah, he's annoying, sometimes."

…

Before Freddie settled in the extra guest room on Clint's and his floor, she left for a few hours for the X-Mansion in order to fetch clothing and essentials for the next few days.

During those days Peter got used to lying in his hammock or on his bed for hours at a time, listening to music or radio shows, while Freddie sat in various places and positions in his room, in what appeared to be a meditative state.

When they weren't in a healing session, they'd talk about their lives to each other, getting to know one another.

Peter told Freddie how he got bit by a spider and she told him how she first healed her cat from cancer when she was four years old, and how she kept him alive for an extra decade.

Some other times, they'd watch television together, or listen to music.

After a few more days, Clint had returned, bruised and hurt. His clavicle was pretty much shattered.

Freddie, in turn, showed her true powers, healing him completely in a matter of minutes.

After a week and a half of countless sessions, Freddie spoke to Peter for the first time in hours "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I know your brain inside out by now. I'm so sorry… I don't think I can heal you…" she said brokenly, sitting up on Peter's bed, looking at him as he sat on the floor, playing with his shirt's hem out of boredom. "Like… There is so much I _can_ heal in your body… You have a stupid amount of locked powers, hiding in the darkest places of your body, locked genes… I can even technically heal your fucking dimples." She said, sounding completely helpless. "I'm so fucking sorry Pete."

"It's fine… Not my first rodeo." Peter said sadly. Although it wasn't his first, it sure did hurt like it.

"I'm going to hug you now." She said as she moved toward Peter, where he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"Umm, I'm fine." He said.

Grabbing his shoulders to face her, she said, "I'm not." And hugged him tightly.

Peter, encircling his arms around her, stroking her back, said "It's okay." Being this close, Peter decided he liked his new friend's scent a lot. Not too sweet of a fruity scent, coming off of her dreads in waves when she moved.

As they were hugging, Peter realized just how petite Freddie was.

Moving her head back, she looked at Peter's eyes, saying, "I'm so fucking sorry. You're such a good person, you don't deserve this one bit. I really thought I could heal you. This sucks balls."

Peter quirked a phony smile while saying in faux confidence "I know. I'm fine, though." He tried to reassure her of the normality of the situation, trying to calm her down. "One of the risks of playing a hero, ya know."

"I should leave." She said as she unlocked her arms from around Peter.

As she moved away from him, Peter said "You can stay here… If you don't have anything else to do… It's pretty lonely up in here." He proposed hopefully.

"I can't just… Stay here… Wouldn't Stark mind?" She asked. Honestly speaking, she didn't really care of what the billionaire would say or think, she just wanted to give Peter an out, in case he just wanted to be nice to her, since he was obviously too nice for his own good, sometimes.

"Having a healer who can heal the Avengers without any medical procedure? Yeahhh… I think he won't mind very much." Peter chuckled.

"Right." She said while playing with a long dread, thinking.

"So?"

"I'm going to be Spiderman's roommate." She said, to herself mainly.

Peter's mouth twitched down as he said "Not really Spiderman anymore."

"For now." She provided. Freddie still had hope and will continue to attempt to heal him while at the tower.

Rolling his eyes, Peter just said "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Peter closed his eyes with the same shaky weak smile on his face.

" _Not a thing."_ He whispered.

…

It's been a few days, maybe a week?

{But who's counting? It's been quite dark in here.}

[And by 'in here', Yellow mean's Deadpool's head.]

{Yeah, shit's been offline for the best part of it.}

[Coward.]

{Shoosh! He's waking up again, play dead so he won't off us, _yet again_.}

" _Mother fucker_." Wade muttered as he woke up with a splitting headache. Opening his eyes to stare at the blood splattered ceiling of his bedroom, the events of the past few weeks started to come back to him; one minute everything was practically perfect, the next- life's a blurry chaos.

The idea of chaos always appealed to the masked anti-hero, the suggestion of complete disorder and confusion seemed so hysterically hilarious. _It's bound to happen sometime_. He would giggle. _The part where everyone loses their minds!_

But this, _this chaos_ , was different and entirely inside Wade Wilson's head. And man, was it awful. Peter Parker, aka Baby boy, aka fucking Spiderman, is fucking _blind_.

 _How is this even life? Superheroes are not supposed to become impaired by blindness because of some stupid, completely avoidable and preventable, accidents. They don't lose all hope; heroes are just not built that way. They're to be altruistic and courageous, not broken and devastated._

 _Because this is what happens to people who were stupid enough to trust Deadpool with their lives, such things are bound to happen at some point in one's life. They don't just survive my presence, they always get hurt only to tragically wilt away from existence._

 _This sorrowful aura that surrounds me… It's ought to catch up with the beings I care about. Because Deadpool's not supposed to be happy or cared for, since he's merely a tragically hilarious excuse for a human being. He is not nice or kind, he's not good hearted or pure like Peter is. Deadpool is not a goddamn hero._

 _You see, heroes? They're not supposed to be defeated, especially not like this. Not Spiderman._

"Heroes are not supposed to be defeated!" Wade yelled, startling even himself.

{Big dummy says what now?}

"Just think about it." Wade says, sitting up on his bed, sheets crusted with blood stuck to the back of his head as he stared at the empty space in front of him. "This _can't_ be the end of Spiderman."

[Spiderman can't swing around New York if he can't see, even you ought to know _that_.]

{My money's on another manic episode, just wait for it.}

Standing up to pace around his grotesque bed, Wade hisses at the White box "I do know that," He continues "But he's currently at the Avengers tower, with all his heroic little friends and their fancy technology, all we gotta do is wait 'till they find a way to fix him." Wade said breathlessly, giggling to himself.

{Called it.}

"Petey's gonna be A-okay!" Wade called to the heavens. "You got me there for a sec', you sneaky writer lady, you." He said, shaking his pointer finger at the writer with a grin visible through his crunchy with blood mask.

[This is not one of _those_ fics.]

" _You guys!_ " Wade moaned in a childlike manner. "Have some faith in the plot, man."

[Denial? Really? I thought we're smarter than that.]

Disregarding the box, Wade muttered to himself as he walked towards the bathroom, the bedroom's gnarly aroma was too much even for him. "Just need to wait until he's fixed and then swoop in and win him over with our D-piddy magic." He concluded. Ripping off his mask from his face, he looked at himself in the mirror and said "Peter's probably so mad at us for running away, though, right?"

{Petey's never mad.}

[The occasional push off a rooftop is completely accidental.]

{Ooh, I like those, they're the funnest, hehe.}

"He'll probably calm down by then." Wade shrugged as he started to take off his extremely ripe suit, thinking how this one's to be ridden off, preferably by fire or some strong acid. Realistically, he knew he'll just throw it out of his kitchen's window, down to the dumpster below it.

"One problem, though, how are we to know when our baby is ready for take away?" He pondered out loud as he turned on the water and stepped under the shower spray.

…

After a day and a half that consisted of binge watching reruns of 'Friends' and the consumption of five pizzas, Wade came up with an idea; _I just get Weasel to hack into Ironbutt's systems and his video feed, which I'm sure he has of the entire tower, and then it's just watch and wait._

…

After contacting Weasel, Wade's master plan came to a halt.

"I can't _'just hack'_ Stark's systems _, Wilson._ " Weasel said quite loudly through the phone, causing Wade to move the phone away from his masked ear.

"What _can_ you do, then?" Wade asked, getting more agitated by the moment.

Letting out a sigh, Weasel said "Listen, Wade, I can try, _maybe_ , to see if I can help you somehow, however, this is Stark we're talking about, his systems are ones of the most secure in the world." He tried to reason with the merc.

Collecting himself, Wade said with his most intimidating tone "No, _you_ listen to me, you worthless excuse for a torn up human hacky sack, you're a mother fucking _hacker_ , so you go sit at your fancy-schmancy computer of yours, and fucking hack Stark's video feed." He growled. "I'm not asking for much here, buddy." Wade said. When he heard an audible gulp from Weasel, he continued, "So please, I'm asking you nicely, work your genius mojo and get me a live feed of the tower."

After a few moments of silence, Weasel responded "Okay… Erm… Do I have a-" He cleared his throat "How urgent is this?"

"Very." Wade said calmly. "But take your time, dude." He added. "Not too much." He clarified.

Laughing awkwardly, Weasel said "Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll contact y-."

Wade hung up.

…

[It's been a couple of days, we should contact I. R. Baboon.] Whitey informed.

{You don't need pants for the victory dance, 'Cuz Baboon's better than Weasel.~} Yellow started singing.

"I. R. Baboon big star of cartoon.~" Wade sang along as he dialed Weasel. "I am Weasel.~" he said in his best grown up voice and continued to hum the theme song.

{Who even dials anymore?!}

After a significant amount of time, so much that Wade already finished humming the song twice and started to get mad over the fact the Weasel isn't going to answer, the mentioned man answered the phone call. "Wade." He said.

" _Baboon._ " Wade acknowledged. "How's it going with my little friendly request?"

"Yeah, okay, so I've been digging around," Weasel started, "Checked Stark's security systems and access points and found none. Then-"

"You little-" Wade started, rage already boiling behind his words.

" _No!_ Hear me out." Weasel urged Wade to listen "I couldn't find a way in without getting busted, _so_ , I asked around and this is what I came up with- You listening carefully?" Weasel asked, needing Wade's full attention.

"As carefully as I can." Wade said, shrugging.

[Which is, to let you know, not extremely carefully. Because, you know, attention span of a rabid bunny rabbit over here.]

{Writer lady has a bunny! His name is Navi.}

[Evidence A.]

"Are you still there?..." Weasel asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Wade said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"So, as I was sayin', Stark's video feed and security systems run dually using hybrid hardwire and wireless systems, both operated by Stark Telecommunications, which seems to be basically impenetrable." Weasel explained.

{Im _penetrable_. Hehe.} Yellow snickered.

" _But_ , upon further research, I found out that they could be overridden, and _were_ , by one Nick Fury." Weasel said. "However, since then, the systems corrected themselves and are yet again a virtual wall to be reckoned with." Weasel finished his statement dramatically.

"Are you getting anywhere with all of this, I'm getting a headache and I think I'm starting to hallucinate little chibi I.R. Baboons shooting chibi Weasels." Wade said, sounding bored.

"Yes, right, so long story short, we need to cause a literal black out at Stark Telecom's HQ, so that both the hardwired and wireless networks will be down, then plug a virus onto the rebooting systems of ST, in order to hack into the video feed of Stark's tower wirelessly." Weasel summarized the plan.

"Cool. So I need to somehow cause a power shortage at ST, which is _where exactly_?"

Double checking for a few seconds, Weasel replied "Point Place, Wisconsin."

{Ha!}

"Of course." Wade muttered under his breath. "So I need to fly out there." He noted.

"Yep." Weasel said.

"And how am I supposed to cause the black out? They probably have shit loads of backup systems to prevent such incidents from happening." Wade mused out loud.

"Right, so I was working on a black box to fuck up with their hardwired lines and electricity." Weasel said eagerly, being quite proud of himself for creating such a simple, yet genius little device. "It's very easy to use, only thing you need to do is contact it to the HQ's main power supply center and then to a nearby landline jack. The device will send electromagnetic pulses that will short out everything in a five mile radius, give or take. The landlines will be useless until you unplug the black box from the outlet, so as soon as the blackout starts, you need to rush to the main computers and plug in the virus I'm working on, it'll download itself automatically onto the system and when you'll receive a message that the file was downloaded successfully, you'll need to pull out the plug, go pull out the black box and skedaddle."

"Umm…" Wade said out loud after a few seconds of silence. "Can you repeat that?"

Voicing a distressed sound, weasel finally said "I'll Email it to you."

"Cool." Wade said cheerfully. "Are you ready with everything?" He questioned the genius.

"Not yet, I'll need a couple more days to finish the virus' coding." Weasel said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Wade asked, ready to be done with this conversation.

"Umm, yeah, I found out that most of the R&D floors and various others are monitored by a recording video feed which is minutely stored on wireless drives, which we won't be able to access. And that most private and residential spaces are only monitored by the tower's artificially intelligent computer, not being saved into any archives, wireless or others, so if we'll be able to pull everything through, you'll be only able to monitor the live feed. Unless you need records, but then we'll have to choose certain feeds only to sync through an additional computer to capture and save."

Humming his acknowledgment, Wade said "I'll think about it. Meanwhile work on your virus thingie and I'll come pick it up when you're done." Wade said, already starting to strategize for the mission in his head.

"Alright. Later."

…

After a short flight to Wisconsin, Wade quickly followed Weasel's detailed instructions and completed the mission. The whole ordeal was done methodically in four and a half minutes exactly.

Getting back to NY, Deadpool immediately headed towards Weasels' small apartment.

When Weasel opened his front door for the merc, Wade greeted him cheerfully "'Sup, mother fucker?" He said as he pushed the door fully open and walked inside the apartment.

"Hey Wade." Weasel said, stepping away from the entryway to walk to his living room, where his computers were stationed.

"How's it hanging, rape ganging?" Wade said, standing up beside Weasel's work desk.

"Fine. You brought your laptop?" The hacker asked.

"Yup." Wade confirmed, moving the satchel bag containing his laptop from behind his back to the front and removing the computer from it.

"Good." Weasel said, taking the computer from the merc's hands. "I already located the tower's lines, so you won't have to wait for too much."

After booting up the computer and installing a few softwares, Weasel dialed up the bug he designed and intercept it to feed audio and video to a designated program in Wade's computer. "I designed a program to record every selected feed to your computer for later viewing." Weasel said as a moving image of the Avengers' tower lobby started playing in front of them. "The files will be downloaded and ready to be seen every round hour." He said as he closed the video's tab and opened a directory "You'll be able to see the files inside sub folders that'll be created automatically as you mark the feed to be recorded." Weasel said as he reopened the video program window and showed Wade where to click in order to store the feed.

Clicking a different link, led Weasel to a lengthy list of all of the tower's feeds. "Now. The feeds' names are coded somewhat logically by rooms and departments, but you'll have to enter each feed to see where it's located and whether you need it." Weasel finished saying, continuing to show Wade how the program work's as the merc crouched next to the tech genius.

After about an hour of explaining, Weasel asked finally "Got it?"

"'Think so." Wade said, nodding his head as he stood up from his hunches, ankles sore from the uncomfortable position.

…

When Wade ultimately got back to his grimy apartment, he expeditiously sat down, turned on the laptop and his PC computer, opened a new word document and started decoding the feeds.

…

A few days, and probably hundreds of useless feeds, later, Wade finally located the Avengers' private areas on the top floors.

Watching a few feeds on his screen, particularly of Clint Barton's floor, Wade hummed to himself in recognition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Watching the video feeds for a couple of weeks now, Wade was getting more and more anxious by the moment. Every time someone arrived to the tower to try and heal Peter, and ultimately failed, Wade would watch Peter be let down and break further.

At the first few times, Peter would get excited and have high hopes, only to be devastated when things didn't work out. More times than not, he will silently cry himself to sleep in his little web hammock.

[Which ultimately cause the tough merc with a mouth to do the same.]

Now? Now was even worse, Peter won't even acknowledge the efforts that were put into him, he'll just sit and wait for whatever is happening to be over, only to get back to his webbed room to sit on his bed for hours at a time. Sometime he will exercise on the ceiling, which brought a small smile to Wade's face, since he believed that maybe that made Peter feel better.

{Plus, he'd work out in his boxers, a delightful spectacle that _everyone_ would be more than happy to be a viewer to, yum!}

One thing Wade was sure about though, the pep talks the Avengers will try to give him did nothing to make him feel any better.

When Peter started to hang out with Hawkeye, Wade calmed down somewhat, since he knew that Clint was a good man. But sometimes, it was so frustratingly awkward to watch the blind web shooter and deaf archer communicate, Wade wanted to hang himself. If reality TV was this uncomfortable, no one would've watch the damn thing in a million years.

"This can't be happening." Wade muttered to himself repeatedly, as he watched the small sleeping form of Peter lying on his bed.

{What is happening?} Yellow asked.

"Nothing!" Wade yelled. "That's the problem. They don't even _try_ anymore. It's like they accepted this-" Wade motioned toward the computer screen. " _This!_ "

[Maybe we should too.]

"No!" Wade all but roared at the top of his lungs, hands coming up the scratch his uncovered cheeks with blunt nails.

Changing the video feed to the common room where Clint, Tony and Steve were in, Wade talked to the screen "Common Avengers, you're all smart, think of something already!"

But to Wade's disappointment, the group was sitting at the bar, merely discussing Peter unrelated topics.

Moving around the bar, Tony turned to look at Steve when he addressed him "Wanna drink, Cap?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Steve said to the millionaire "For the last time, Tony, I don't drink, and even if I did- since the Super Soldier Serum, alcohol does not affect me whatsoever."

"Fucking serum…" Tony muttered under his breath, as if getting Steve Rogers drunk was his life goal, which was shattered yet again.

[Too bad Dr. Erskine is long gone, he would've probably been able to come up with some amazing serum to fix Spiderman.]

"Yeah…" Wade said, thinking silently.

"Hey, guys, what if there still is some type of an organization which deals with serums and fixing people?"

[You're not thinking about… Do you?]

{Oooh, I think _we are_.}

"What if the answer to our little problem was under our noses this entire time?" Wade asked, wild grin spreading on his face, causing his dried, yet slightly bloody, cheeks to crack.

[This is going to be one post traumatic mess.]

...

"Howdy there, Jacky boy!" Wade called as soon as Weasel answered the phone.

"What do you want, Wade?" Weasel asked, not even remotely ready to face the merc again.

"Ooh, you sound so happy to hear my pretty voice." Wade cooed. "Anyhoooo…" He started, "I need a tiny favor."

"Of course you do." Weasel sounded defeated.

"Ya." Wade confirmed. "So how fast can you get me SHIELD's files on Weapon X Project?"

"Why?" Weasel asked hesitantly, knowing the history of the merc and the organization.

Humming in faux thought, Wade said "Less questions, more answers, Honey."

"Okay… Pretty quickly, to be honest. I hacked their servers and archives years ago and I can still get inside fairly easy."

{Weasel is the best hacker _evaaa_.}

"Indeed he is." Wade confirmed.

"Who what is?" Weasel asked, confused.

"You."

"What?"

"Never mind that. So I need to find any base of operations of any extension of Weapon X, or some kind of a brainy scientist who used to be high up the ranks." Wade requested.

After a few moments of consideration, finally realizing he has no choice, Weasel said "Yeah, ok. I'll see what I can find. I'll call you in a few days."

"À tout à l'heur." Wade said, hanging up.

{Toodles!}

...

"So, the entire Weapon X project in Canada was dismantled, according to the files. There were a handful of alike departments in the States, but they were all shut down by our friends in SHIELD. I don't know what to tell you, it's either the project is truly gone, or that they've gotten really good at hiding their tracks." Weasel said to Wade, who currently made himself very comfortable on Weasel's couch.

"The Weapon X facility in Alberta was one of the last in its dimensions. And you blasted that mofo with all it's residents. No survivors left. Any other facility? SHIELD wiped them off the map entirely. All members of the organization were taken into custody and promptly erased from existence. According to the files, some of them are still locked up, but most are diseased."

"Huh." Wade voiced in thought.

"Yeah, sorry dude." Weasel said, smiling apologetically to Wade.

 _No, wait that can't be right. Scroll up a little. We didn't waste all the personnel when we broke out._ Wade thought, a shudder going through him as he remembered the events leading to his escape.

"There was one survivor, though. A teen." He said out loud.

"Where?" Weasel asked, not following Wade's train of thought.

{Yea! What's his face!}

[Male, dark blonde hair, brown eyes, 65 kg approximately, 1.75 m.]

"Yeah…" Wade agreed with the boxes. "Canada." The merc said to Weasel. "We let him go after he pissed himself." Wade giggled. Nothing like urine soaked pants to lighten a grim situation.

"Not according to SHIELD's files." Weasel said, shaking his head.

"Do you have a list of all the employees who died that day?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Weasel said as he got up to sit at his desk. "Do you remember the name of the kid?" He asked as he opened the relevant files.

"Erm, no. Maybe Jay? Or Tom? Something short for sure." Wade said, scratching his head comically in thought.

"Let me check." Weasel said as he started reading the files. "There's a Robert, so maybe Bob or Rob?" He asked. "No, never mind, he was thirty seven."

"No… Maybe a Joel?" Wade tried.

[Joe.]

"No! Check for Joe!" He yelled way too loud for how close they were to each other.

"There were two Josephs; Joseph Abano and Joseph White. Both died that day."

"Is there any description of them? How old were they?"

"Abano was fifty four, he was an electrician, and White was twenty three."

"White-"

[What.]

" _Not you_. They were certain he died? Is there a cause of death?"

"Yes, the file says he died at the premises of the main warehouse by smoke inhalation." Weasel said, turning to look at Wade. "Any other ideas?"

"No way, last I saw him he ran away off the area." Wade said. "Maybe they mistook a body for his? Do you have his social security number?"

"Sure." Weasel said, turning back to the screen, opening a police database. After he opened up a police file of one Joseph Gregory White, Weasel moved so Wade could see the most recent mugshots.

Standing up to get closer to Weasel, Wade looked at the old photos. "That's him alright." He said, looking at the blurry photo of what looked like a sixteen year old, but in reality was twenty three at a time.

"What was the fake teen's position, anyway?" Wade asked.

Weasel switched to SHIELD's files and said "He was the assistant of Dr. Abraham Cornelius, who was, wait a second." Weasel searched the data, then said "Senior scientist for Weapon X."

"Right. Some innocent teen…" Wade grumbled. "Does he have living relatives? Something tells me he's not really dead."

Opening serval human records databases, Weasel made a quick search silently.

In the meantime, Wade went to grab them a couple of beers from Weasel's refrigerator.

"Thanks." Weasel said, taking a swig from his bottle.

After a half an hour of searching, Weasel finally said "Nope."

"Nope?" Wade questioned, eyebrows furrowing under his mask.

"No living relatives, _but_ , and it's a significant one, his mother died almost two years ago. All expanses for the burial were made in cash. And, apparently she died of lung cancer, which she was battling for eighteen years. And guess what? She was a Weapon X patient until the early 00'."

Wade hummed in thoughtfully, then said "And you think Joey payed for everything."

"It's possible." Weasel said, shrugging.

"Can you open the mother's file?" Wade asked.

Opening the file, Wade checked quickly her date of birth and passing. Pointing at the date of birth, Wade said "That's two and a half weeks from now."

Nodding, Weasel said "Think someone's about to visit Mrs. White's grave?"

"It's a possibility." Wade said. "Where's she buried?"

"I don't know." Weasel said, turning to face the computer screen. "Give me a few moments." He asked as he started to search for her last resting place.

"Okey dokey." Wade said as he walked back to the couch. "I'm ordering pizza." He informed Weasel.

[Two pizzas later.]

"When will you leave for Alberta?" Weasel asked, not moving his gaze from the TV screen.

"I don't know. A week, maybe?" Wade answered, not really giving the idea much thought, his head in a different place. "Would you be able to get me some human trackers? Maybe those that I can monitor their whereabouts on my phone?" He asked. "Oh, oh! Can you combine a tracker with a bug?" He added.

{Why do you need a bug tracker? We know where bug boy is.}

[He meant a recording device.]

{Oh.}

"Spiders are arachnids…" Wade stated out loud, getting less excited, as he remembered why he's about to go on the mission.

…

[One flight to Canada later.]

Wade stepped out of the airport's main gate, getting instantly relieved, as he was no longer cramped inside a too much of a claustrophobic place, filled with people who didn't even have the decency to look away when Wade caught them staring at his face, as it was the only part of his body that was bare.

You'd think it will get easier to handle these situations, for Wade had been treated like the main oddity which ever place he goes, when he has to unmask, for more than a decade now. You'd think he wouldn't care, because it's not like he can change his body, but no matter how tough of a front he'll present, how intimidating he will look, it will hurt nonetheless.

That same facial expression of disgust; the sudden wrinkling of one's nose, the raised upper lip and scanning eyes. This look of revulsion people send him when they spot his bare face never hides how the scars makes their insides turn.

[When they cannot tear away their sight.]

{Deadpool's unmasked face is definitely a one in a life time kinda face, you can't just look away. See, it makes people think. They might think about how lucky _they_ are, how misfortunate the ugly guy is, or they might even wonder about the circumstances that brought said disfigured entity to it's condition. _Was it a house fire? Was he in an accident? Was he a soldier? Maybe he has a skin condition?_ The unusualness of the sight has to make them uncomfortable, but they're never to look away, never to miss such a deformed face.}

[You're awfully insightful today.]

"I know right…" Wade grumbled to himself as he adjusted his trusty mask to his face. "To Mama Mary's motel, please." He said to the taxi driver, followed by an address of the place.

{Eh.. Mama Mary, just the right kind of edible…}

"Worst pelmeni I've ever tasted." Wade said weakly, still mentally shaken by the emotionally disturbing flight.

For the past few years Peter had somehow managed to get Wade's confidence and self-image a little out of the gutter by constantly reminding Wade that he has nothing to hide and that his self-worth can't possibly be dictated by his appearance. But as soon as Wade got back to the real world, he was harshly reminded of who he truly was, how he'll never be accepted to a society that won't let him forget how beauty centered it is.

{We're not normal enough for them. They'll keep bringing us down, reminding us that as long as you don't fit the norms, you're not good enough. It's always _you're too feminine, you're too fat, your scars are disgusting, they make you look weak. Why are you crying Wade? You should know better than to talk back to your father, you are a worthless piece of shit and you don't deserve anything. It's your fucking fault the woman died, you made her sick, like you make everyone around you to be, such a bad boy. Why aren't you more carful Mr. Wilson? The girls won't ever like a boy as dirty as you, stop getting into trouble and go wash your face. If you won't act like a normal student, we'll have to expel you. You're simply not good enough and you should hate yourself for it, because you can't even make the effort to hide or try to be normal. You're a disgrace and you should be ashamed of yourself Sgt. Wilson. Stop getting in the way Deadpool, no one needs you anyway._ }

[They cannot all be wrong, you know.]

{I can almost smell the blood that's about to be shed, it's been a long time since we got our fix.}

"Shut up, just please shut up." Wade begged, getting out of the cab, clutching his bag to his chest, his mask soaked with tears.

[You're not a baby, stop crying like one. You make everyone around you feel uncomfortable, and that includes the readers.]

{Yeah, no one wants to hear about a piece of shit like you crying. A grown man no one cares about crying in self-pity.}

[Not like someone else's going to pity him. All he does is get in the way.]

{I miss Petey, he was the only one who was ever that nice to us. I miss his butt the most.}

[How could he not, have you seen us? We're a walking entertainment system, our self-deprecating jokes and faux confidence are bound to make us the laughable buffoon of the Marvel universe.]

"Shut up!" Wade yelled as he slammed the door shut. "I hate you, have I told you how much I fucking despise you?" He asked.

[You did mentioned it indirectly.]

"Shut up!" Deadpool yelled again, throwing his bag on the floor as he sat on the bed and started scratching his thighs violently, still wearing his gloves.

[You realize you are a complete lunatic, yeah? You're the one who keeps thinking about all the fucked up shit you went through, you're the one who keeps reliving all the sorrow and pain life threw at your ugly face.]

{A face a mother wouldn't even like.}

Wade whimpered as a result of the boxes' statements, hyperventilating as he walks to the bathroom, head spinning.

[Such a weak body, fucked up brain and marred insides.]

Wade tore his mask away from his face as he vomited his airplane dinner into the toilet, missing the bowl for the most part.

{Ewwww!}

Wade sat down beside the toilet when he was done emptying his stomach, whispering "Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to be good so hard, I'm trying to help Spidey, but all I get is being kicked in the face…"

[See, the difference between you and Spiderman is quite simple, where he helps for the greater good, to genuinely save people, you do it for the payment, whether it's a fat paycheck or some kind of approval from the actual heroes. You're pathetic.]

"I can't take this anymore." Wade mumbled when he stood up to get his gun from his bag.

[Normal people don't have the privilege to off themselves when convenient.]

{Yea, we should feel bad about that... we keep temporarily un-aliving ourselves as if it's an actual option for normal people.}

[We'll never be no-

…

After a long night of regeneration, Wade sat up slowly from the floor he was laid on. "Fucking boxes…" He said groggily, wiping dried blood from his eyes. When Wade was certain he had to change his clothes, on account of them being soiled with dried vomit and blood, he got up to his feet to get his bag from where it skidded away when he threw it the night before.

When he was wearing a new set of civic clothes, dark blue denims, a black oversized hoodie, army boots, leather gloves, his mask, a few hidden knives and a hidden gun, Wade took his laptop out of it's case, connecting the charging wires to it and to the plug next to the bed.

While waiting for the computer to boot, he started hearing the buzz of the boxes coming alive, though they stayed silent for the most part.

Taking out his vintage Lisa Frank notebook, the one with the seal on it, Wade reread his mission's details. He looked again on his phone's maps app how to get to the cemetery where one Carol Ruth Ellen was buried.

After that, he opened up the video software so he could check up on Peter.

Peter, of course, was sleeping soundly in his bed, as it was 06:43 a.m. Looking around the floor, Clint was nowhere to be seen, _probably on his morning jog_ , Wade thought. Freddie, Peter's new friend, was lying fast asleep on the living room's couch, her hand still inside the Doritos bag she obviously got as a snack in the middle of the night.

Seeing as nothing was going on, Wade turned off his laptop and hid it inside his bag, which went into the cheap closet the little room had.

A short walk to a main road later, Wade stopped a cab which took him to the graveyard.

"Hello Mrs. Ellen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said to the gravestone. "Someone sure did splurge on ya, huh?" He said, touching the cool black marble. "Is your son about to visit ya?" He asked no one in particular. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?" He finally added as he turned around and walked away, looking for a hidden vantage point, _preferably one with a comfortable place to sit on._

…

Ten days later, practically when Wade was about to give up, a short and skinny figure came to stand by the grave. The man wore a long and black leather coat with a high collar that hid his face from Wade's view, but with a few maneuvers, Wade could partially see it.

{Yay! It's him! It's the little dude who pissed himself!}

"At last… Piss Man." Wade whispered with a grin on his face, closing the laptop he was playing on behind the bushes, getting it inside his utility bag.

[It sure was a long wait.]

"So late to his momma's B-Day… tsk, tsk, tsk." Wade said, standing up and getting a closer view of the man.

Not much was said, the man mumbled a few words here and there, but was mostly quiet as he stood by the headstone. After about a half an hour, the man arranged his coat to perfectly hide his face, zipping it up all the way. When he was pleased with himself, he started walking away toward the exit.

{Piss Man is on the move.}

As the man moved away, Deadpool followed him silently. When the man exited the burial area and moved for the parking lot, Wade was intently relieved he bought an old, mostly falling apart, motorcycle from a shady kid. A quick rundown to a local motor shop in the dawn of day and Deadpool's new motorbike was fixed with the latest, most powerful motor he could find.

The man promptly got inside his, thankfully, _red_ luxury car, and got ready to move.

Wade got onto his dark blue bike and hurriedly took a photo of the man's car and license plate, just before he put on his brand new bike helmet.

A short ride following the man to a close by diner and Wade was able to stick two of his trackers onto the red car.

…

For the following five days, Deadpool followed the dubious man all the way back to the United States of America. The man took a long road through Regina, North and South Dakota, Nebraska and Kansas.

{Oh, Regina, our beloved hometown.}

"Beloved, huh?" Wade questioned. "Talk for yourself, dude." He said bitterly, watching carefully from a distance as the short man, still wearing the leather coat, entered a tall building thorough an underground entrance.

{But we are 'yourself'!} Yellow whined.

The man drove his red car all the way to San Angelo, Texas. Where it was now parked on an underground parking lot under a tall looking high tech building.

According to the tracker Wade had put on the car, it was parked for the last two hours, causing Wade to ponder if the man's actually going to arrive home anytime soon, since checking into the car's info only led to a car renting service, Deadpool still didn't know what was the name of the person driving it or any other kind of information on him. Regardless, Wade started calling the man 'Joe' in his head.

{Don't forget Piss Man!}

Seeing as the trackers were reliable enough, Wade allowed himself to be twenty five minutes behind the man, when following him in vehicle, since the drive was lengthy and he did not want to be seen.

{Oh look-y, its Mister I'm-too-good-to-go-home-for-almost-six-days.}

Looking up from his phone, Wade could see the man walking towards his car with a lady companion.

Wade gives the couple a head start of twenty minutes, then follows the car using the tracking app.

Five hours later and Wade already narrowed the gap between them. When the car entered a fancy looking neighborhood, Wade though they might have finally arrived to Mystery Guy's house, but he was disappointed when he realized the man only dropped the lady off.

However, ten minutes later, the man actually entered a property completely, parked his car inside a roofed parking space and walked inside the unlit house, turning the lights on as he went.

Letting out a tired sigh, Wade said quietly "So this is home, huh." He lifted his helmet away from his masked face.

Taking a few photos of the house and taking note of the address, Wade sent a message to Weasel.

DP: Heyo, Jacky boy, mind looking into this address? I need all the info u can find about the dude who lives here, I'm pretty sure that's my guy.

Not getting to put away his phone, he already felt it vibrating in his hand with a reply.

WSL: Sure.

WSL: Wait, you're in New Mexico? I thought you flew to Canada?

DP: I did, apparently our guy is into long coats, red luxury cars and to gain the most ridiculous mileage.

With that, he pocketed his phone and drove away from the house.

[Well isn't it convenient how Deadpool has a safe house is El Paso, Texas.]

"Shh! don't question the plot, dude." Wade whispered, eyeing the writer from the corner of his eye, sending her threatening looks, as she keeps making him not-eat and not-see his Baby Boy, which inevitably postpones the smut. _Besides, it's not like the house is anywhere near where we at_ , He thought as he drove to nowhere in particular.

[Use your teleportation device, Dumb-dumb.]

Halting his driving, Wade said out loud "That is the smartest thing you've ever said, Whitey!"

So, Wade hurried to a hidden spot away from citizens and, holding on to his motorcycle, he entered the house's coordinates and teleported to it.

{Home sweet home.}

[We literally haven't been here for about five years.]

Parking his bike at the back of the house, not to let any prying neighbors know that someone is inside the house.

[What neighbors? There's no one in the vicinity of a Five mile radius.]

Walking to the back door, Wade pulled out his phone in order to open his email box, where he could find the password for entering the house, as it was locked down by thick metal doors that had a locking mechanism that could only be unlocked by a fifteen digit password.

The house might look like an ordinary village house, but it had a handful of improvements, that made it the best house a merc on the budget can get. Firstly, it had reinforced concrete walls, bullet and sound proof windows, a few hundred pounds of ammunition and firearms, a bunker of a basement and a king sized fluffy bed. Considering the last point, Wade was beyond excited to enter the house and get a good night's sleep.

As Wade hadn't stepped inside the house for years, the tech and electronics were a bit old fashioned and not up to date, but it seemed like the water and electricity were still working, since Wade never stopped paying for them.

Turning the faucet off, Wade walked around the house, opening up the windows, since the house had such an awful and musty smell to it. "Good thing I covered everything with plastic the last time I've been here." He said proudly as he took the plastic tarps off, revealing mostly clean furniture.

Throwing the tarps away, Wade fell down onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

Fifteen hours later and Wade started waking up. He could vaguely feel his bladder letting him know he had to get up soon, but honestly, he couldn't even get his eyes to flutter to an opening. He was on the edge of consciousness for about a half an hour, thinking about how he needs to get up, get to working on figuring out the dude he followed for six days all over the US, taking a shower and changing his clothes. However, all of those couldn't convince his brain to dissolve the sleepy state he was in and wake up, so he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke up, two hours later, he was startled awake by his bladder, screaming at him that he has to get up _now_ , if he wishes to keep the couch he slept on dry.

A quick run down the hallway and after he figured out where the hell the toilet was, Wade emptied himself and got into the shower. Firstly, the water that rushed out were a rusted orange color, but after a few seconds they turned beautifully clear.

After the quick shower and a change of clothes, Wade picked up his phone, to find out he had three unanswered calls from Weasel.

Calling the long haired man back, he was greeted with an annoyed sounding "Wade."

Disregarding the annoyance in Weasel's voice, Wade said excitedly "Whadaya got for me?" Sitting down on his couch and grabbing his bag to get a pen and something to write on, preferably his Lisa Frank notebook.

Weasel started "So this Joe dude, definitely formerly known as 'Joseph White', since he looks like tha same person, he goes by Joseph Gelmen now, men as in plural, which is like super weird, if you ask me.."

"Good, give me more info." Wade said as he wrote down in bold letters _**JOSEPH**_ _ **GELMEN**_ _?_

"He works at a place called WITZ, which is some kind of an acronym of the founders from what I can tell… Anyway, the place is a rehab center that's funded by the US government through the army. They rehabilitate mostly disabled veterans, amputees, paralyzed veterans and alike.

The center is located basically in the middle of nowhere, though, so that's kind of suspicious." Weasel ended his statement.

"Interesting…" Wade said, writing everything down. "What's Joey's job title?"

"From what I concluded from hacking their systems, which wasn't hard at all to be honest, but there wasn't much there, so it maybe that everything I found is complete bull crap and-"

"Weas', his position." Wade said, underlining the man's name repeatedly.

{You said position, hehe.}

Clearing his throat, Weasel said "Yes, so it says he gets paid as a researcher's assistant, which to be honest sounds like total BS, since he gets the largest paycheck by far."

"I see. How long does he work there?" Wade asked.

"From what I can tell, from the start. As soon as that WITZ place came to, eight years ago, he was working there. Different job description, though, he was a junior integration physician at the time, whatever that means." Weasel answered.

Thinking out loud, Wade said "That sounds like a lowering in rank."

"Which won't make sense, it's like someone doesn't want people to know he's the head honcho, or something." Weasel concluded.

Noting the unusual development in his notebook, Wade asked "And what did he do beforehand? Before that place?"

After a few seconds of weasel obviously clicking through things in his computer, he said "I could find some old records saying that he used to volunteer for the Red Cross for a couple of years, but that's it, it's like he never existed before ten years ago." He ended his sentence with what sounded like a grin on his face.

"Which makes sense, if he's my guy." Wade smirked.

Weasel agreed, saying "Exactly. And I don't think he made such a good job playing dead by himself nor for admirable reasons."

"That, I'll be finding out soon enough." Wade said, asking "Do you have anything else for me?"

Answering, Weasel said "Nothing else."

Wade got up to connect his laptop to an outlet, ending the call with "Ok. Thanks for the info, I'll talk to you as things develop, I might need you to help me out later."

"Sure thing." Weasel said.

Wade was about to finish the call, when he finally said to Weasel "Message me the address."

Weasel answered with a "Bye." Messaging the address to Wade before the latter got to lower his phone from his ear.

Next thing Wade did after reading the message was to retrieve his computer while opening the tracking app for Joseph's car in his phone. Seeing as the car was parked at a city called Las Cruces, the same city WITZ is located, wade made an educated guess and assumed his man was at work. The car has been parked there for the past five hours.

After a short drive, Wade pulled over behind a big truck, looking at a fenced area that looked vaguely like an army base.

"Now how will we get inside of there?" Deadpool said out loud. "What is this place, anyway?"

[It looks like an army base, but there are regular guards standing at the entrance, not soldiers.]

{I smell something weird goin' on…}

[You cannot small a thing, as you are a thought box.]

{It's like your purpose in life is to get me down.}

"I guess I can just teleport there." Wade said, eyeing his trusted teleporter fastened to his buckle.

Not long after, Wade teleported himself a few dozen meters away from the guarding station, leaving his motorcycle hidden near the entry.

 _They sure didn't stinge on the power supply,_ he thought to himself, eyeing the large fuel power station. _Not what does this thing power?_


End file.
